


Snapshots

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Bisexual Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Blood, Blushing, Boredom, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, Dancing, Double Dating, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet Collection, Field Trip, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Friendship, Gay Pearl (Steven Universe), Gender Dysphoria, Harry Potter References, Holding Hands, Homework, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Laughter, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Making Up, Mario Kart, Meeting the Parents, Minor Injuries, Misgendering, Necklaces, Nicknames, Nonverbal Communication, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Presents, Prompt Fill, Reading, Selfies, Shopping Malls, Silly, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Storms, Texting, Third Wheels, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby (Steven Universe), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of Ruby/Sapphire ficlets written for Femslash February and based on the30 Day OTP Challenge.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an otherwise uneventful school day, Ruby meets a new student called Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One, Meeting: The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?

One day in an otherwise mundane day at school, Ruby notices a student she has never seen before. She and Amethyst are walking through a corridor, heading to their English class, when Ruby’s eyes focus on a girl she can’t remember seeing anywhere. She’s really pretty, with long wavy hair that falls forwards to cover her eyes, and her long blue skirt really stands out from what the other students tend to wear.

“What you staring at?” Amethyst asks, nudging Ruby a bit too aggressively.

With her eyes focused on the girl, Ruby doesn’t notice her books tipping until its too late. And then her books go tumbling to the ground.

“Damn it!” Ruby cries, scrabbling to pick up her textbooks.

Amethyst starts laughing hysterically, and Ruby glares at her.

“At least help me pick them up!”

Her friend forces herself to stop laughing, but she can’t get that irritating grin off of her face. As everyone tramples past them, nearly treading on Ruby’s books, she gathers her belongings back into her arms, with rather useless help from a rather giggly Amethyst.

Once she has her books, the pair of them have to run to get to English on time.

“Thanks a lot, Amethyst,” Ruby mutters.

“I said I’m sorry,” Amethyst says, pouting. “So, what were you staring at?”

Ruby sighs, knowing Amethyst will get this out of her one way or another. “I saw this girl. I didn’t recognise her, but she was really pretty.”

Amethyst grins. “Really? You think every girl’s pretty, Ruby.”

“Not every girl,” she says, blushing. “I don’t think you’re pretty.”

But Amethyst knows she’s just teasing, and laughs. She goes to nudge her again, but stops herself, obviously remembering what happened only a couple of minutes ago.

They get to English class just on time, the bell sounding the moment Ruby slides into her seat. She glances across the room and grins at Amethyst, miming a sigh and wiping fake sweat from her forehead.

And that is when she sees her.

The pretty girl.

She’s sat right next to her.

Blushing bright red, Ruby finds herself staring at the girl again. She’s desperate to ask her something – anything – about herself, but their teacher ruins her chance by starting the class.

But halfway through the lesson, their teacher assigns them to work in pairs, and Ruby finds herself being paired up with the pretty girl. Still blushing (she hasn’t stopped blushing since she first saw her, to be honest), Ruby shuffles her desk over and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Ruby,” she says, and she holds up her copy of _Macbeth_. “Ready to read this garbage together?”

The girl giggles. She has a lovely laugh. “I’m Sapphire.”

“Sapphire. That’s a nice name.”

Sapphire grins, her cheeks turning pink. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never seen you ‘round here before. Are you new?”

Sapphire nods. “Yep, my family moved her last week. It’s my first day at school.”

“Do you like it here?” Ruby asks.

“It’s all right. School is school, I suppose. But I’ve met loads of lovely people… including you.”

Ruby smiles, ducking her head. “Thanks.”

“Ruby! Sapphire!” their teacher shouts, making them jump. “Less chatting, more studying!”

And as Ruby muffles laughter into her hand and Sapphire giggles her wonderful giggle, Amethyst laughs hysterically.

“Amethyst!”

“Sorry, miss.”


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire begins to wonder if Ruby might have a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two, Realization: The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.

Ever since Sapphire met Ruby in her English class, she and Ruby have become very close friends. Ruby made her feel so accepted at her new school, introducing her to her group of friends (Rose, Pearl and Amethyst) and offering to let her copy her old notes so she can catch up in class (Ruby’s handwriting is rather messy, but her notes are very well done and are very helpful).

But there is something about Ruby that confuses her: whenever Sapphire sees her, she is pretty much always bright red. And she has no idea why Ruby blushes so much, and only around Sapphire.

Confused, she decides to talk to Pearl. But it turns out that Pearl isn’t the best at social skills, so she might have been the wrong person to ask.

“I’m not sure,” Pearl says, confused. “I’ve seen Ruby act like that before, but I’m not sure why. Blushing means embarrassment, doesn’t it? She must be embarrassed.”

Even more confused, Sapphire politely thanks her new friend for her assistance and decides to ask Rose instead. Rose (short for Rose Quartz) is one of those highly-empathetic people who’s friends with everyone, so she will probably know what is wrong with Ruby. When she asks Rose about Ruby, Rose smiles and sits down beside her, holding her hand.

“Sapphire, I think this might be something better discussed with Ruby than me,” she says in her lovely soft voice.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rose says. “It just—”

“We think she’s got a crush on you,” Amethyst says in a sing-song voice, rushing over and sticking her head between Sapphire and Rose.

Sapphire jumps and Rose says, “Amethyst! I told you not to say that. It’s Ruby’s business.”

“And we don’t know for certain anyway,” Pearl says, wandering over.

Sapphire stares at them all, wondering how her private conversation suddenly became not so private. But what Amethyst said has stuck with her. She said Ruby has a crush on her. Could that be true?

Blushing as red as Ruby usually looks, Sapphire looks at her friends. “Really?”

“It seems likely,” Pearl says.

“But it really isn’t our business,” Rose says, giving the others an almost reprimanding look. “If you want to know for certain, I think you need to talk to Ruby.”

“Thanks. I guess I will,” Sapphire says, and she walks away in a bit of a daze.

Does Ruby have a crush on her? It would certainly explain why she blushes bright red whenever she’s around her. And why she was such a stuttering mess the first time they met.

And why is thinking about this making her blush?

And then it hits her.

Does she have a crush on Ruby?

She does make her blush when she laughs. She does have the loveliest smile. She is so caring and so fun to be around. And… maybe she wants to kiss Ruby.

No, actually, she definitely wants to kiss Ruby. And if you want to kiss someone, you probably fancy them.

She’s only ever fancied other girls, but Sapphire has never dated another girl before. But… but she would love to. And it would be so amazing for her first girlfriend to be Ruby.

But before she gets her hopes up, she needs to find out for certain if Ruby loves her. So, taking a deep breath, Sapphire sets off to find Ruby before the end of their lunch break.


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a single question, Sapphire changes everything between her and Ruby. But it is the best change ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three, The Reveal: When your OTP confessed their feelings. Or were their feelings originally a secret until someone else intervened?

Ruby is studying in the library when a certain voice makes her look up from her books. Sapphire is wandering around the room, whispering her name and clearly trying to locate her. Conscious of not making too much noise (you don’t want to talk loudly with their librarian around), Ruby stands up and waves her arms above her head, trying to attract Sapphire’s attention. It clearly works, because Sapphire spots her and hurries over.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Sapphire whispers before Ruby even has the chance to say hello. There’s obvious tension in her voice, and she’s blushing like mad.

“Um… sure, if you want,” Ruby says, totally confused by Sapphire’s behaviour. “Do you want to go outside?” Seeing the librarian glaring at them both, she adds, “Quickly.”

Sapphire nods, and so Ruby gathers her books and the two students exit the library before they can get yelled at. They walk in silence through the school, and Ruby has no idea where they are going.

“Um… Sapphire?” she says. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really,” Sapphire says, but her smile is strained. “Let’s go in here.”

She leads Ruby into an empty classroom and shuts the door. And then she spins around and says, “Ruby, do you have a crush on me?”

Ruby actually stumbles backwards, totally stunned. How did she find out? It was probably flipping Amethyst.

As usual, she starts to blush a deep shade of red, breaking eye contact and suddenly wishing she was anywhere but here. She brings her hands up to the sides of her head and groans, something that she always does when stressed. Why must this be so awkward?

“Ruby?” Her voice barely above a whisper, Sapphire steps forwards. She puts her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, and says, “It’s all right. You don’t have to… I’m not mad or anything. I just wanted to know why you’ve been acting so weird around me lately. Is it because you have a crush on me?”

Ruby risks a glance at Sapphire’s face. Her friend is also blushing, but her smile is caring and sincere. She sighs. “Y-Yeah, it is. I’ve got a crush on you.”

There are a variety of reactions you can get when you tell another girl you fancy her, from amazing to very bad. Sapphire’s reaction is definitely in the ‘amazing’ range.

She stares at Ruby, her eyes widening. And then she lets out a hysterical giggle.

“I… I can’t believe it…” she says, sounding dazed. “I didn’t know for certain… I thought I was mistaken… but I’m not. You… you fancy me too.”

 _“You fancy me too_.”

Sapphire’s words echo around Ruby’s head for a few seconds, until the reality of what she said hits her. She said that Ruby fancies her ‘too’. Does that mean…?

“You like me too?” Ruby says, suddenly the dazed-sounding one. “I mean, really? You fancy me too?”

Sapphire is almost as red as Ruby, but that lovely smile doesn’t leave her face. “Yes, really. I like you too.”

Ruby starts laughing, relief and happiness hitting her all at once. She just can’t believe it. She doesn’t just have a crush on the prettiest girl in the whole school; she has a _requited_ crush on the prettiest girl in the whole school!

“I can’t believe it!” she cries, pulling Sapphire into a hug. “This is so amazing!”

Sapphire giggles. “I know, right? So… does this mean we’re dating now? I don’t mean to sound naïve, but I’ve never done this before.”

“What, dating a girl?” Ruby says, breaking the hug and putting her hand on Sapphire’s shoulder. When Sapphire nods, she adds, “It’s quite simple, really. Rose has dated guys and girls (I mean, she and Pearl totally used to have a thing), and she says dating girls isn’t much different.”

Sapphire ducks her head. “No, I don’t mean that. I mean… I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“Well,” Ruby says, getting down onto one knee and holding Sapphire’s hand between both of her own. “Would you do me the honour of taking you on your first ever date, my lady?”

Sapphire bursts out laughing. “Of course I will.”

Jumping back to her feet, Ruby hugs Sapphire again. “It’ll be awesome. And don’t worry about this being your first date, Sapphire. Everyone has to start somewhere. And… I hope I’ll be a good introduction to the world of dating.”

Still giggling, Sapphire squeezes her hand. “I know you will.”


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes Sapphire on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, First Date: Your OTP’s first date. Where’d they go? Did the date go well or go horribly?

When Ruby and Sapphire decide to tell their friends that they’ve decided to start dating, they get a variety of very loud responses.

“You’re going on a date?!” Pearl says, looking slightly shocked as well as excited.

“That’s awesome!” Amethyst cries, grinning broadly.

“I’m so happy for you!” Rose says, smiling and giving both their hands a squeeze.

And once their friends have calmed down and Ruby has stopped blushing so violently, Sapphire decides to raise an awkward question.

“Um… this might sound weird, but… I’ve never been on a date before,” she says, wondering why that makes her feel so embarrassed. Ruby must see this, because she puts her arm around her. “So… do you know any things that might make a good date?”

Pearl glances at Rose, before saying, “I quite like going for walks through the park together. It’s very peaceful.”

“What about going to the movies?” Amethyst says. “Seeing a movie is always fun.”

“A romantic meal can be very nice,” Rose says, and Pearl blushes. “But, in the end, it’s up to you two where you go. And I’m sure that your first date will be wonderful no matter where you go.”

Sapphire looks at Ruby and grins. “Thanks. I’m sure you’re right.”

\---

In the end, Sapphire and Ruby decide to see a movie for their first date. They’ve agreed to meet at the cinema at seven thirty, which gives Sapphire a couple of hours to get ready and freak out about her first ever date. Even with reassurance from her mom, she can’t help but worry. She just wants this to go perfectly. She loves Ruby so much and she doesn’t want to ruin this.

She just hopes her first ever date goes well.

\---

Despite having had about four previous first dates, Ruby still feels anxious. Although she always feels anxious before a first date. She tries to stop worrying as she gets dressed, changing into smart trousers and her favourite red shirt, wanting to make a good impression on Sapphire.

Following her dad’s advice, Ruby stops off at the florists on her walk to the cinema to buy a bouquet of flowers. She chooses a bunch of purple flowers and the florist asks if she has a date. When Ruby tells her about Sapphire, the florist smiles and wishes her good luck on her date. Ruby wishes herself good luck too.

At twenty five past seven, she arrives at the cinema and stands outside with her bunch of flowers in her hand, waiting for Sapphire to appear. She tries to look calm and controlled, but, unfortunately, she blushes as red as her shirt when she sees Sapphire appear around the corner.

“Ruby!” Sapphire calls, waving at her.

Ruby hurries over to meet her and hands her the bunch of flowers. “Hi, Sapphire! I bought these for you.”

Blushing, Sapphire takes the flowers and gives them a sniff. “Thanks. They’re lovely.”

Suddenly noticing what Sapphire is wearing, Ruby looks at her dress, amazed. It is dark blue and silky, flowing in waves right down to her ankles. Her strappy shoes with small heels and thin woollen cardigan are almost the same colour as the dress, and match her eyes perfectly.

“You look beautiful,” she says.

Sapphire smiles. “Thank you. Right then, let’s go see this movie.”

And, holding hands, they head off to have their first date.


	5. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Sapphire get each other presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five, Reminder: What trinkets or items does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?

**Ruby’s Gift**

Sapphire likes to take selfies. She takes them all the time with Ruby and their friends, making them all huddle together as she holds out her selfie stick and snaps a few photos, before showing them all the photos and posting them on her various social media accounts.

Ruby has never been to keen on having her photo taken, but she doesn’t mind selfies. And she quite likes doing selfies with Sapphire. And it always makes her smile when she goes on Sapphire’s social media accounts and finds whole albums of photos called things like _Me and my Girlfriend_ and _Me and Ruby_ and _Favourite Photos of Me and My Girlfriend_ , looking at the seemingly endless amount of lovely selfies.

So, thinking about Sapphire’s love of selfies, when Ruby decides to get her girlfriend a present, there’s only one thing she thinks about.

The moment she gets home from school, Ruby logs onto her social media accounts and finds Sapphire’s selfie collections. She copies dozens of the best photos she can find and sends them to print, before sending Amethyst a silly meme and logging off of the computer. To her mom’s confusion, Ruby (a person known for being bad at arts and crafts) grabs scissors and glue from the craft drawer, tears a page out of her brother’s A2 size sketchbook and sits down at the table to start her work.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” her mom asks, wandering over and watching Ruby cut out photos and arrange them on the huge sheet of paper.

“Making a collage for Sapphire,” Ruby says without looking up.

Her mom smiles and ruffles her hair. “That’s really sweet, Ruby. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 _I sure hope so,_ Ruby thinks.

She works for hours, pasting dozens of photos down on the huge sheet of paper, getting glue all over the table and her hands and even in her hair, dropping pieces of paper all over the floor and getting yelled at by her brother for tearing the paper from his sketchbook. But after nearly five hours, her gift for Sapphire is finished.

Leaving the collage to dry on the windowsill, Ruby hastily does her homework and then goes straight to bed, exhausted from all her hard work. In bed, she goes on her cell phone to find Amethyst has sent her an even sillier meme, and Sapphire has updated her selfie albums with some photos of her and Pearl she took in French class this morning. Ruby smiles, loving them all so much.

When she falls asleep, her last thoughts are of Sapphire and she dreams about Sapphire’s delight when she sees her present.

The next day, rather than carrying the collage around the high school, Ruby leaves it at home and takes it around Sapphire’s house when school has ended. It is Sapphire who opens the door (her parents work late and don’t get home until gone 9pm), and she immediately notices the huge collage barely concealed behind her back.

“Ruby, what have you got?” she says, grinning.

Without saying anything, Ruby hands her the huge collage, her cheeks already starting to blush.

Sapphire stares at the collage, and her eyes widen. Her eyes track the many photos, all stuck to the paper at funny angles, some of them bordered with bright ribbons. And then her face crumples and her eyes fill with tears.

“Ruby… it’s beautiful,” she says, her voice wobbling. “Thank you so much.”

Ruby puts her arm around her girlfriend, smiling. “I just wanted to get you a present. But… then I thought, what’s a better present then a load of the selfies you’ve taken of us. Don’t get upset, Saffy.”

“I’m not upset,” Sapphire says, but there are tears sparkling in her eyes. “I’m happy. This is so lovely. Thank you.”

Ruby gives her a cuddle, so glad Sapphire likes her present. “You’re welcome.”

\---

**Sapphire Gift**

It wouldn’t be unfair to say that Ruby gets flustered around Sapphire. In fact, it’s a regular source of amusement for their friends, especially Amethyst. She just tends to blush whenever she sees Sapphire, and blushes even more when Sapphire compliments her or gives her a cuddle. But Sapphire isn’t embarrassed; in fact, she finds it rather adorable.

After the day Ruby gave her a truly amazing collage (which she immediately put in a frame and hung on her bedroom wall; it’s the first thing she looks at in the morning, and it always makes her smile), Sapphire knew that she needs to get a present for Ruby. Well, she knows she doesn’t need to, but she wants to get her girlfriend a present.

Ruby doesn’t really go for girly jewellery, but Sapphire sometimes sees her wearing plain hemp bracelets or leather necklaces with a single gemstone on the end (it’s a Ruby, just like her), and she thinks they really suit her. So she decides to get Ruby a new piece of jewellery as a gift, that Ruby will hopefully treasure as much as she treasures her collage.

She has a look on the internet, but ends up going to a real jeweller’s to get a better look at the jewellery on offer. After searching for what seems like forever and clearly annoying the shopkeeper, Sapphire finds one that looks just perfect for Ruby. On a soft, black leather string, the necklace is black metal with a red gemstone (possibly a Ruby) in the centre. And then she realises that the necklace is actually a locket, and she now knows this is the perfect gift.

Grinning, Sapphire buys the locket and returns home. She spends the rest of the evening locating her best selfie of her and Ruby, before printing it off and slotting it into the inside of the locket. When you open the locket, it shows a photo of Ruby and Sapphire with their arms around each other, grinning at the camera with such happiness in their eyes. It’s truly the best selfie she has ever taken, and she has never seen Ruby look more beautiful.

She’s almost too excited to sleep, desperate to give Ruby her present, but Sapphire finally falls asleep. That is, once she’s finished sending Pearl silly memes that neither of them actually understand.

The next day, Sapphire actually runs over to Ruby and practically throws her present at her, startling Ruby and making their friends laugh. Clearly confused, Ruby studies the present (a small package wrapped in Ruby red tissue paper) and then looks at Sapphire.

“A present?”

“Well, obviously,” Pearl says, and Rose nudges her as Amethyst giggles.

Sapphire ignores them and nods, smiling at Ruby. “Yeah, a present. Go on, open it.”

Blushing again, Ruby unwraps the present and the locket falls into her hand. She stares at it, her eyes wide. She looks too stunned to speak, but their friends certainly fill the silence.

“It’s beautiful,” Rose says.

“A Ruby?” Pearl says. “Nice theme.”

“That looks real expensive,” Amethyst says. “You’re so lucky.”

When Ruby finally speaks, her voice is so quiet. “Sapphire… it’s so beautiful. Thank you so much.”

Sapphire smiles. “There’s more. Open it.”

“Huh?” Ruby says, confused.

“It must be a locket,” Rose says.

Understanding now, Ruby carefully prises the locket open. She finds herself looking at Sapphire’s favourite photo of the pair of them, and her eyes get even wider. And then she grins and flings her arms around Sapphire, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Saffy,” she says, clearly delighted. “Thank you so much.”

Sapphire smiles, patting her girlfriend’s back. “You’re welcome.”

And, literally every time she sees Ruby after that day, she has the locket around her neck.


	6. New to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire meet each other’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six, New to the Family: Each member of your OTP meeting the other’s family for the first time. Does each family approve of the one dating the other? What sorts of shenanigans do they get into?

**Ruby’s Parents**

The day has finally come. Despite knowing that she has been dating Sapphire for weeks now, Ruby’s parents have never met her girlfriend. But now they will, because Sapphire is coming around her house to meet her parents today. And she can’t help but feel a bit nervous.

She knows mom and dad won’t react badly, because they aren’t homophobes or anything like that, but she knows things might still go wrong. What if they don’t like Sapphire? What if Ruby messes up and embarrasses everyone? What if Sapphire doesn’t like her parents? There are just too many what ifs for her to stop worrying?

“You don’t need to worry, Ruby,” Sapphire says over the phone, her voice clearly calm even over the crackle of a bad connection. “It’ll go fine, I’m sure. Just you wait and see.”

“Thanks, Saffy,” she says, smiling even though Sapphire can’t see her. But she adds in her head, _I hope you’re right._

\---

When Sapphire arrives that afternoon, Ruby’s parents are sitting in the living room. So Ruby is the one who answers the door, hugging her girlfriend and trying to remain calm.

“Come on, Ruby,” Sapphire says, rubbing her back. “It’ll be fine.”

Ruby exhales slowly and smiles, holding Sapphire’s hand. “You’re right. Come on, let’s introduce you.”

And, holding hands, they walk into the living room.

“Mom, dad, this is Sapphire,” Ruby says as she and Sapphire sit down beside each other on the couch.

“So this is the famous Sapphire,” Mom says, smiling.

“Ruby has told us so much about you, dear,” Dad says.

To Ruby’s amusement, Sapphire blushes even redder than she does. That makes a change.

She looks at Ruby. “She… she has?”

“Yes, about all of the selfies you take and how you met and the beautiful necklace you gave her,” Mom says. “It’s wonderful to meet you, darling.”

Sapphire smiles weakly and shakes her parents’ hands. “Thank you. It’s great to meet you too.”

And, after the initial awkwardness, the meeting runs smoothly. They eat snacks and chat about school and the TV and everything really, and Sapphire looks so comfortable and her parents look so accepting. And Ruby knows Sapphire was right: everything really is fine.

\---

That evening, after Sapphire has gone home, Mom and Dad call Ruby into the living room.

“She’s a truly lovely girl, Ruby,” Mom says. “I think you’re very lucky.”

“Yes, and I think you’re going to be very happy together,” Dad says.

Ruby smiles. “Thanks, guys.”

And she hopes they’re right, because Sapphire is so wonderful and she hopes everything stays like this forever.

\---

**Sapphire’s Parents**

With her parents always working so late, it proves very difficult to track them down for a meeting with Ruby, just like she did last week with Ruby’s parents. She doesn’t have any previous instances of meeting someone’s parents, but Sapphire still thinks it went very well. And she hopes the meeting with her own parents will go just as well – well, if she can even get them to have a meeting.

Eventually, she gets her parents to schedule an afternoon off one Saturday, and invites Ruby over. She came out to her parents a few weeks ago; they took it very well, and happily accepted their only daughter as a lesbian. And they have seen her talking with Ruby on the phone and social media and sometimes bumped into Ruby leaving the house, but they have never met Ruby. But they should accept her just as easily as they accepted her sexuality. At least, she hopes they will.

\---

When the Saturday comes around, she gets her parents to sit in the living room and wait for Ruby to arrive. Her girlfriend turns up a bit late, but that’s fair enough, given that she has cycled over on her new bike.

“Do you like it?” Ruby says as she pulls up on the driveway, gesturing to her bright red bike.

“It’s awesome,” Sapphire says, grinning.

In the doorway, Sapphire gives her a hug, and then they hold hands and enter the living room.

“Hello,” Ruby says, giving her parents an awkward wave. “You must be Sapphire’s parents. It’s great to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, dear,” Mom says.

“We saw the collage you made for Sapphire,” Dad says. “It was a truly kind gift. You must care about her a lot.”

Ruby smiles and squeezes Sapphire’s hand. “Yeah, I do.”

“I’m sorry it’s taken us this long to meet,” Mom says. “But we work very long hours and it’s hard to coordinate for us both to be here at the same time.”

“It’s no problem,” Ruby says.

Sapphire smiles, amused that, for once, Ruby isn’t blushing bright red. At least until she spills lemonade down herself at the dinner table, at which point she goes redder than her new bike.

\---

After Ruby has gone, her mom gives Sapphire a hug.

“She’s a lovely girl, darling,” she says.

“Yeah, I think you’ve got yourself a great girlfriend, Sapphire,” Dad says.

“Thank you,” Sapphire says, giving her dad a hug too. “I’m so glad you like her.”

 _And I like her too,_ she thinks. _Ever so much._


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapphire goes to her first slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven, Laughter: Your OTP making each other laugh. Jokes? Stories? Tickle fights?

To Sapphire’s delight, Rose invites her to a slumber party at her house. It’s her first slumber party in at least five years and her first proper party with Ruby and her new friends, and she feels so honoured to be properly part of their friendship group. So Sapphire has a huge grin on her face and packs her overnight bag and waits for Amethyst to pick her up.

So far, Amethyst is the only one of them who knows how to drive (although Ruby wants to learn and Pearl is taking lessons), so she gives Sapphire a lift to Rose’s house.

“So you’ve never been to a slumber party before, Saph?” Amethyst says.

“No, never.”

Amethyst grins. “Well, it’ll be awesome. Rose throws the best parties. You’ll enjoy it.”

 _I sure hope so,_ Sapphire thinks.

After also picking up Pearl (who has an unnecessarily large bag for a single night’s trip), they arrive at Rose’s house. Ruby is already there, and the first thing Sapphire does is run over to her girlfriend and give her a hug.

“Hello, Sapphire,” Rose says, laughing.

Sapphire goes red and gives Rose a hug too. “Hello.”

“So, welcome to your first ever slumber party,” Amethyst says, putting her arm around Sapphire.

“But hopefully not your last,” Pearl says, and Sapphire giggles.

As Rose leads the group of friends into her house, Ruby holds Sapphire’s hand and Pearl can be heard saying, “Was what I said funny?”

\---

It’s eleven o’clock at night, a time when Sapphire would usually be in bed, reading texts on her cell phone or finishing her homework. But as she is at a slumber party, she’s actually sat on the floor in Rose’s bedroom, wearing her pyjamas and drinking cola. Ruby is slumped against her, Amethyst is engrossed in a game on her phone and Rose and Pearl are leaning against each other, Pearl blushing slightly. And they all chat about school and people they fancy and TV shows and drink fizzy drinks and eat popcorn and just have a really nice time. Sapphire can certainly see why people have slumber parties all the time, because this is fun.

“I love your house, Rose,” Sapphire says. Rose’s parents are real rich and their house is huge. Rose’s bedroom is easily three times bigger than Sapphire’s room at home.

“Thank you,” Rose says. Beside her, Pearl smiles.

“Yes!” Amethyst yells, punching the air.

Her sudden exclamation makes everyone jump, especially Ruby and Pearl. Ruby spills lemonade down her top and Pearl jumps so badly she falls backwards and bangs her head on the wardrobe.

Amethyst looks up from her phone to find Ruby grimacing and moaning about her pyjama top being sticky and Pearl rolling around on the floor, cradling her head and groaning. And Amethyst smiles sheepishly.

“Oops,” she says. “Didn’t mean to make you jump. I was just excited about finally clearing this level. It’s taken me ages. Um, you all right, P?” She asks Pearl, who is still clutching at her head.

Pearl sits up, blinking blearily. “Um… I suppose I’ll live.”

“I need to change,” Ruby says, standing up and dropping her now empty cup on the floor.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that too,” Amethyst says.

“Whatever,” Ruby says, covering her chest when she sees Amethyst looking at her wet top. She suddenly looks uncomfortable, and Sapphire wants to know why.

Ruby stalks across the room and goes to pick up her bag, but then her foot gets caught in the end of Sapphire’s sleeping bag and she loses her balance. She stumbles forwards and goes tumbling to the floor. She lands with a thump on the rug, her head hitting one of the bags of popcorn – which then bursts and sprays popcorn everywhere.

“Ruby!” Sapphire cries, rushing over to Ruby, desperate to check if she’s hurt or not.

Slowly, Ruby rolls onto her back and sits up, brushing popcorn out of her hair. She stares at Sapphire and the other girls behind her… and a smile crosses her face. And to Sapphire’s confusion, she bursts out laughing.

“Did you see that?!” she cries, laughing hysterically and putting her arm around Sapphire. “The bag of popcorn totally exploded!”

Sapphire looks at her and the popcorn in her hair and all over her sticky shirt and the huge grin on her face, and she starts to giggle. Ruby truly does have an addictive laugh.

Soon, the others are laughing, even Amethyst (who hasn’t lost her sheepish expression), and Pearl (who looks slightly like she might have concussion). And Sapphire leans against her girlfriend, knowing Ruby is always capable of turning an amazing party into a truly unforgettable party.

And then, from the other side of the house, they hear Rose’s dad yell, “What the heck’s going on in there?”

“Nothing, Dad!” Rose calls, before dissolving into hysterics again.

And Sapphire looks at Ruby as she laughs, knowing she is so lucky to have her.


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby wants to tell Sapphire something and they share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight, First Kiss: Exactly what it sounds like— make a piece inspired by/about your OTP’s first kiss.

Sat together on the couch in Sapphire’s living room, Ruby and Sapphire eat cookies and watch the TV. Her parents won’t be home until 10pm, so the two of them have the house to themselves for most of the evening. And after a long day at school, it’s nice to just be the two of them, alone.

Well, that’s how Sapphire feels. Because she realises that Ruby seems nervous and uncomfortable, sitting at the other end of the sofa with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her eyes are vacant as she stares at the TV, and Sapphire knows she isn’t paying attention to the movie in the slightest.

She looks at Ruby, knowing she needs to talk to her girlfriend about whatever is wrong. “Ruby? Is something the matter?”

Ruby smiles awkwardly. “No, Saffy, I’m fine. Honest.”

Sapphire shuffles closer to Ruby. “Are you sure? Because you don’t look it?”

“Well, if you really want to know,” Ruby says, avoiding eye contact. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Turning so she is facing Ruby, Sapphire nods her head. “I’m happy to listen.”

Ruby sighs, clearly preparing herself to say something. “I’m… I’m transgender.” And before Sapphire has a chance to say anything in response, Ruby tenses up and starts to babble. “And I know I should’ve told you from the start, but I didn’t want to ruin our relationship ‘cause I really like you and you like me too but if you knew I’m trans you might not like me and I didn’t—”

“Ruby, calm down,” Sapphire says, cutting her off. She holds her girlfriend’s hands, which are clenched into trembling fists. “Please, don’t get worked up. It isn’t a problem.”

Ruby opens her eyes, which are full of tears. “R-Really?”

“Of course. Ruby, this changes nothing. I don’t think of you differently. You’re my girlfriend. You’re my beautiful Ruby. You’re trans and I love you the way you are.”

Ruby stares at her, her eyes shining with. “Saffy… thank you.”

Sapphire pulls Ruby into a hug, rubbing her back as Ruby presses her face against Sapphire’s shoulder. “You don’t need to thank me. This isn’t a special decision of mine. I’m just doing what any decent person would do. I think you’re incredibly brave for coming out to me like this, but it doesn’t change our relationship.”

Ruby pulls away, but she keeps her arms around Sapphire. Her tears have spilled over, running down her face, and it makes Sapphire’s heart hurt to see her girlfriend crying.

“Really? So you don’t think I’m… a f-fake lesbian or anything?” Ruby sobs, her bottom lip trembling. “Because that’s what some people think about trans lesbians. That we’re not really lesbians. You… you don’t think that?”

“Of course I don’t,” Sapphire says, and it nearly makes her cry to think of the transphobic crap some people say and might even have said to Ruby. “You’re a lesbian, just like me. We’re still a couple. I still love you. Nothing has changed, really.”

Ruby looks at her, her lip still trembling and tears still leaking from bloodshot eyes. “Really?”

Sapphire nods. “Really.”

And Ruby lets out a tearful laugh that sounds too much like a sob, hugging Sapphire tightly. And then, all of a sudden, she presses her lips to Sapphire’s. Ruby’s tears are damp against her face and they make her lips taste salty. The kiss is a surprise, but so wonderful, and she wishes this could last forever.

But then Ruby pulls away, blushing deep red. “Sorry, Sapphire. I… I should’ve asked first.”

“No, no, it’s not a problem,” Sapphire says. “You know, I’d like to do that again.”

And Ruby smiles though her tears and kisses her again. And Sapphire is just so glad that something so amazing could come out of such a sad situation. And she just wants to kiss Ruby forever.


	9. Thirdwheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst go to the park after a boring day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine, Thirdwheeling: Your OTP plus a third wheel. Is it awkwardly quiet, or chaotically crazy?

It’s a beautiful, sunny day, and Ruby hates that she’s had to spend all day in a classroom, learning pointless crap about rivers and French verbs and cooking. So the moment the school day is over, she races outside with Sapphire and Amethyst following close behind.

“We’re free!” she says, laughing hysterically just from the relief of finally being out of the stuffy classroom.

Sapphire laughs and hugs her. Ruby spins her around – and they both bump into Amethyst, nearly knocking the three of them over.

“Careful, Ruby!” Amethyst says, also laughing.

“Sorry,” she says, grinning. “I’m just glad to be free. It’s such a beautiful day. Who wants to go to the park and bask in the sunlight?”

“God, you sound like a poet,” Amethyst says. “But I’m in.”

Sapphire is still giggling. “Me too.”

“Should we wait for Pearl and Rose?” Ruby asks.

“Pearl is staying behind for help from her English teacher,” Sapphire says. “She’s struggling with the book their studying and she doesn’t want to fail the test next week.”

Ruby nods, wondering how Sapphire always seems to know everything. “What about Rose?”

“She’s going on a date with Greg,” Amethyst says in a sing-song voice, grinning.

Ruby grimaces, but she’s only joking. She’s actually all right with Greg, Rose’s boyfriend. He’s a cool guy.

“So I guess it’s just us three?” she says.

Sapphire holds her hand. “Yes, just us.”

Amethyst slings her arms around both of their shoulders. “Right then. Let’s go to the park!”

\---

In the park, they lounge around on the grass, lying in the sun and chatting about school and everything else a group of friends normally talk about. Ruby sees other people from school playing soccer on the other side of the park, whilst kids from the elementary school play on the climbing frame. People cycle past them on bikes and Ruby wonders if she should ride her bike more. But, to be honest, she doesn’t really think of anything. She feels comfortably drowsy as she lays in the afternoon sun, so glad she is here instead of cooped up inside the high school.

Sapphire is lying beside her, holding her hand and resting her head on her shoulder. Amethyst is on her other side, her hands tucked behind her head. Sapphire looks like she’s close to falling asleep, and Amethyst hums a catchy tune she probably heard on the radio this morning (her mom always plays the radio in her car, usually on the old stations that play music from decades ago).

But, and it makes her feel bad to say it (well, think it), Ruby can’t help but wish that she and Sapphire were on their own. She so rarely spends time with Sapphire on her own, and she kind of wishes that Amethyst would go away. But she’s not going to say that, because that’s horrible. Besides, she can still have a wonderfully, relaxing time with her girlfriend and one of her best friends too. And she cares deeply about Amethyst, and she loves spending time with her (but she likes spending time with Sapphire just a bit more than her friends, no offense to any of her friends).

Still, Ruby wonders if she and Sapphire should do this on their own one day. Because this is so lovely and she would love to just lie in the sunlight with her girlfriend, having the most calm, relaxed date they’ve ever had.

But whoever she’s with, she’s just glad she isn’t at school. She hates that place, especially in the summer, and she loves being outside. And she certainly loves being outside with people she cares about.


	10. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is very skilled at making Ruby blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten, Flustered: Your OTP being flustered. It could be one member, it could be both.

Sapphire is very good at making Ruby blush. To be honest, it’s very easy to make Ruby blush (she’s one of those people whose basic response to any emotion, be it embarrassment or anger or happiness or whatever), but Sapphire is particularly skilled at it.

So there is almost never a day that goes by when Sapphire doesn’t say or do something that makes Ruby blush right red. In fact, it has become a bit of a joke in their friendship group and arguably the whole grade at school. Not that Ruby really minds; she kind of finds it funny too. But she can see why everyone makes a thing of her blushing, because it does happen a lot.

Such as when she sees Ruby wearing a new pair of shoes that she’s particularly fond of (they’re red leather boots with thick soles and black laces) and says, “I love your new shoes, Ruby.”

And Ruby blushes bright red and mumbles, “Thank you, Saffy.”

Or when Ruby finally gets an A in a math test after struggling with math for her entire life, and Sapphire hugs her and spins them both around. And she smiles and, as she spins them, she says, “Well done, Ruby! I’m so proud of you.”

And when Sapphire finally stops spinning them around, Ruby stumbles dizzily and blushes. “Thanks, Saffy.”

Or when she and Sapphire kiss on the school campus for the first time, and loads of people see them kiss. But at least Sapphire also blushes that time, but not nearly as red as Ruby.

“Public PDAs are very brave,” Pearl says like she’s knowledgeable on the subject. At the same time, Amethyst grins and says, “You guys are so cute.”

Or maybe the time when Ruby finally sees Sapphire after Sapphire goes on a week-long school trip, and she is so excited that she goes racing towards Sapphire without looking where she is going. Unsurprisingly, Ruby trips over her own feet and goes sprawling to the floor.

Ruby swears and rolls over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Their friends find this hilarious, and it makes Ruby blush when she sees them all laughing at her.

“Shut up,” she says, smiling.

Sapphire hurries over and crouches down beside Ruby, helping her sit up.

“Are you all right?” she asks.

“I’m fine, Saffy,” Ruby says. She immediately blushes a deep shade of red. “I was just so happy to see you again. I’ve missed you.”

“Aww,” Amethyst says, and Rose nudges her.

“I’ve missed you too,” Sapphire says, and she gives Ruby a soft kiss.

As she previously says, she kind of finds the whole thing funny. But sometimes, her ability to blush so easily makes Ruby very embarrassed. But Sapphire is always there to reassure her.

“There isn’t anything wrong with you for blushing like that, Ruby,” she says, and Ruby blushes. “It’s just how you are. And I find it extremely cute.”

Blushing bright red, Ruby gives Sapphire a kiss. “Thanks, Saffy.”


	11. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby gets annoyed at a seemingly never-ending coach journey for a field trip. And Sapphire is the only one who can calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven, Rest: Your OTP resting and/or sleeping together. They could be sleeping anywhere from at home in bed to out on a park bench.

The trouble with going on a field trip with school is that you spend a painfully long time on the coach. Rather than send them by plane or even by train, their high school staff decided, in their infinite wisdom, to drive the forty students on a seventeen hour journey to the archaeological dig site. And the last ten or so hours of this coach trip have been the longest ten hours in Ruby’s life.

“We could’ve got there in, like, forty five minutes if we flew,” Ruby mutters, her arms folded across her chest.

“You’ve already said that five times,” Pearl says, turning around in her seat to give Ruby a displeased look.

Ruby glares at her. “Well, it’s true.”

On the other side of the aisle, Rose is sat with her boyfriend Greg. Greg is wearing headphones and nodding his head slightly to the music, but Rose notices Ruby and her irritated body language.

“We should be there in a few more hours, Ruby,” she says in that wonderfully calming voice of hers.

Unfortunately, Ruby is in such a mood that even Rose’s calming voice isn’t enough to calm her down. “I know, but it’s taking forever! I’m so _bored_!”

“Come on, Ruby,” Amethyst says from where she’s sat next to Pearl. “Just do something to distract yourself.”

“I’ve already done everything,” Ruby moans, pressing her hands against the sides of her head. “I’ve finished my book, I’ve played all the games on my phone, I’ve played I Spy and all those other crappy games to death, and it was all boring anyway. And who wants to even go to a crap archaeological dig anyway?”

“Duh, none of us want to go to, like, actually see the dig,” Amethyst says. “We’re just going to skive five days off of school.”

“Well, not exactly, Amethyst,” Pearl says, but Amethyst cuts her off.

“Come on, P, we all know I’m telling the truth.”

“She’s right,” Rose says. “Archaeology is really boring, but preferable to five days at school.”

“I know!” Ruby cries, exasperated. “I know that. I’m just so sick of this coach. I want to get off!”

At this point, Sapphire returns from the toilet at the back of the coach. She looks at Ruby and their friends staring at her, and obviously realises that Ruby is freaking out again, just like earlier (she can’t help being annoying; she just hates being stuck in one place for hours like this). She sits down beside Ruby and smiles.

“Are you all right, Ruby?” she asks.

Even when in a mood like this, Ruby can never bring herself to snap at Sapphire. Instead, she sighs heavily and folds her arms again.

“I guess so,” she mutters.

“She’s struggling with being stuck on the coach,” Pearl says, and her expression says something she doesn’t actually say: _again_.

“Poor Ruby,” Sapphire says, shuffling closer.

Ruby smiles, starting to blush. She does feel rather silly for getting so worked up over this, but it’s just driving her so mad.

“Though I don’t feel so bad with you here,” Ruby says.

Amethyst makes a sound like she’s being sick. Ruby glares at her, but she’s still smiling.

“Why don’t we have a cuddle,” Sapphire says softly. “I’m sure that’ll help pass the time.”

Ruby smiles and puts her arm around Sapphire. Her girlfriend cuddles up to her and she sighs, already feeling less irritated about this never-ending coach trip.

\---

Three hours later, a drowsy Sapphire stirs in her sleep. For a few seconds, she awakes and sees herself looking at a sleeping Ruby’s face, cuddled up to her girlfriend with Ruby’s arms wrapped around her. Ruby snores softly, looking so peaceful when she’s asleep. She spots Rose looking at her; Rose smiles, a sleeping Greg cuddled up against her shoulder.

Sapphire yawns and closes her eyes. For the rest of the coach trip, she and Ruby sleep cuddled up together.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby hates going to the shopping mall and Sapphire finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve, Shopping: Your OTP shopping together. What are they shopping for? Are they just running errands, or are they buying gifts for each other?

“Seriously, Saffy, what is it you like about shopping?” Ruby asks, trailing after Sapphire as her girlfriend holds her hand and leads her through the shopping mall.

They’ve been here for hours and they still haven’t found anything that would make a good birthday present for Amethyst. And her feet hurt and she needs a drink and Ruby has to wonder if there is something she’s missing about the whole shopping experience.

“I don’t know, really,” Sapphire says, leading Ruby into a bookshop.

“Trust me,” Ruby says, staring around her at the shelves after shelves of books. “There’s not anything for her in here.”

No offense to Amethyst, but reading really isn’t her thing. It isn’t Ruby’s thing either, to be honest (she loves listening to Sapphire read, but she really dislikes reading by herself).

“I see your point.”

Without saying anything else, Sapphire walks out of the bookshop. Ruby trials after her, sighing.

“So why do you like shopping, again?”

“I’m still not sure,” Sapphire says. “There’s just something quite enjoyable about going out and buying things.”

“Yeah, I like buying things too,” Ruby says. “But on the internet, so I don’t have to go to the mall to buy stuff.”

Sapphire giggles. “You’re a bit huffy today, aren’t you?”

“Not really,” Ruby says, shrugging. “I just get bored in malls. It’s too big and there’s too many people and I can never find anything I like.”

“I know,” Sapphire says sympathetically. “That’s why I’m trying not to drag this out. We just need to find a present for Amethyst, and I think it’s better to see things in person when you’re buying something important like a birthday present.”

“Fine,” Ruby says with an exaggerated sigh, pretending to be annoyed. But then she grins and kisses Sapphire’s face.

“Right, now, where else do you think we might find a good gift for Amethyst?” Sapphire says.

Ruby shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe the music store?”

“Of course! Amethyst loves music. We could get her something vinyl to play on her record player. Ruby, you’re a genius!” Sapphire grins and hugs Ruby.

Delighted at her girlfriend’s silly behaviour, Ruby giggles and kisses her—

But then Ruby sees someone staring at them, and then man grimaces like he’s seeing something disgusting and her wonderful hug with Sapphire dies. Ruby groans, screwing her eyes up, but she doesn’t break the hug. She probably should though, because you never know if a homophobe is dangerous or not.

“Ruby?” Sapphire whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“Homophobe at twelve o’clock,” she whispers back.

Instantly, Sapphire breaks the hug and starts walking in the opposite direction to the homophobic man, pulling Ruby with her. She’s incredibly relieved to see the man isn’t following them. When they lose sight of him, Sapphire leads them into the music shop.

The moment they stop walking, Ruby hunches forwards, wrapping her arms around herself. Tears sting her eyes, and she begs herself not to start crying.

“Ruby?” Sapphire says, putting her arm around her waist.

“I hate this,” she mumbles. “We can never go out without getting looks like that. Why can’t people just leave us alone?”

Sapphire rubs her back. And a second later, she gasps. “Is… Ruby, is that why you hate shopping? Because whenever we go out shopping this sort of thing happens?”

Ruby doesn’t look at her, but she nods her head. It’s easier just to pretend you hate shopping that to address your fears of going out into public places as an openly gay trans girl.

Sapphire hugs her tightly. “I wish I’d realised, Ruby. Do you want to go home?”

Slowly, Ruby stands to her full height and rubs her hands across her face. She breathes shakily and holds Sapphire’s hand. “No, let’s buy Amethyst her present. I’m not letting these jerks get to me.”

Sapphire smiles, tears shining in her eyes, and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

Ruby blushes. “I love you too.”

\---

Two hours later, they arrive back at Sapphire’s house with their presents for Amethyst. Ruby has bought her a vinyl copy of Amethyst’s favourite band’s new album, and Sapphire has bought her a T-shirt with the band’s logo on it.

“She’s gonna love these, Saffy,” Ruby says, smiling.

Sapphire smiles too. “I’m sure she will.”

And they sit down at the table and wrap their gifts in the bright purple wrapping paper they bought at the mall. Neither of them mentions what happened earlier, but Ruby knows they won’t forget. After all, you can’t forget it when things like that happen so often. And she hates it, but she’s right; this sort of homophobic crap happens far too often.


	13. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire loves to dance. Ruby isn’t sure she knows how to, but Sapphire is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen, Our Song: Your OTP and music. Do they have a song? Do they sing? Do they dance?

Sapphire loves to dance. Well, that’s pretty obvious, given that she has been going to dancing lessons since she was five and she’s won various contests over the years. But even outside of the ballroom dancing she does for her hobby, she also loves to dance just for fun.

There are few things she enjoys more than just moving to the music at a party or when the radio is on or just when she has her headphones on and is going about her daily activities. It fills her with such happiness, and she can’t help but smile as she moves and sways and jumps to the music, dancing in a ‘freestyle’ sort of way as the music plays and she is filled with a sense of tranquillity.

So it doesn’t surprise anybody when, at Amethyst’s birthday party, Sapphire is the first person out on the dance floor. Loud rock music is playing, but that doesn’t stop her.

“Go girl!” Amethyst yells, raising her glass of pink lemonade and accidentally spilling some down herself.

Amused (and slightly embarrassed) to see everyone looking at her, Sapphire takes a few seconds to listen to the beat of the music, and then starts to dance. She moves fast, flinging her arms around and leaping through the air and nodding her head with every hit of the drums. And she just feels so… alive.

Everyone starts clapping and she blushes, but she doesn’t stop dancing. Her dress twirls as she spins around, her long hair flying behind her. Soon, other people are on the dance floor, including a very excitable Amethyst.

“I love this party!” she cries, flinging her arms wide as she dances.

“I’m glad you like it!” Sapphire says, having to nearly shout to be heard over the music. Pearl and Rose clearly got it right when they planned this party, starting early to make sure they made everything just right for Amethyst’s big day.

Across the other side of the dance floor, Rose is dancing with Greg, both of them laughing as they spin each other around and around. Sapphire sees Pearl glaring at them, only to be interrupted by Amethyst and dragged onto the dance floor with her. And she does dance with Amethyst, but she never takes her eyes off of Greg and Rose.

And as she continues to dance, Sapphire realises that something is missing: Ruby. She scans the room and spots Ruby sat at one of the tables, drinking coke and watching everyone dance with a wistful expression. Wondering how she could have forgotten about her girlfriend, Sapphire hurries over to her, dancing as she goes.

“Hi, Ruby,” she says, skidding to a stop in front of Ruby.

She must look all sweaty from dancing so much, but if she does, Ruby doesn’t care. She smiles. “Hi, Saffy. You’re such a good dancer.”

“Thank you,” Sapphire says. “But don’t you want to dance too?”

Ruby shrugs. “I don’t really know how to.”

“That doesn’t matter. Dancing is just about having fun. You can dance any way you like.” She holds out her hand. “Would you like to dance with me, Ruby?”

Ruby stares at her, and then smiles and takes her hand in her own. “Come on, then. Let’s dance.”

And Sapphire grins and leads Ruby out onto the dance floor, and they start to dance, together. And Sapphire knows dancing has never been this fun.


	14. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby, Sapphire and their friends camp out in Rose’s back yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen, Stargazing: Your OTP stargazing. Where are they doing this? Are they out camping? Are they sitting on a rooftop? What constellations are they looking at?

“This was such a good idea,” Amethyst says. “Your parents are so cool for letting us do this, Rose.”

“They’re quite liberal about this sort of thing,” Rose says.

Amethyst grins. “That’s awesome. ‘Cause this is an awesome idea!”

Stood in Rose’s garden as the sun sets, Pearl and Ruby finish putting up a tent. With a sleeping bag tucked under her arm, Sapphire watches them and offers advice whenever they do something wrong; as the only one who has gone camping in the last five years, she’s clearly the most qualified in this whole sort of thing.

Not that they’re really camping; it’s more of a ‘spending the night in the tent in Rose’s back garden for the fun of it’ sort of thing. Still, Ruby and Amethyst have never been camping before, so it’ll be just as good as the real thing for them anyway.

“I loved the idea of camping, but the lack of decent bathrooms put me off of going again,” Pearl says, sliding the final tent pole into the tent. “The toilet block has a special place in my nightmares.”

She gives an exaggerated shudder and Sapphire laughs.

“Was it really gross?” Ruby asks, now hammering tent pegs into the ground with a wooden mallet.

Pearl nods. “Yes, it was awful.”

“Still, I kind of consider it part of the experience, the crappy bathrooms and all that stuff,” Sapphire says, and Ruby grins.

“That’s my Saffy, hard as nails,” Ruby says, and Sapphire’s cheeks blush slightly.

“Is the tent ready yet?” Amethyst asks, and she starts to throw a pillow up in the air and catch it, again and again.

Pearl sighs. “Nearly, Amethyst. Some patience would be nice for once.”

“Come on, P, you know patience isn’t my thing at all.”

“You don’t say,” Pearl mutters.

Rose looks up from rummaging through their supplies. “Dad’s even let us borrow the camping stove. We can toast marshmallows.”

“And make s’mores,” Ruby says, and her eyes seem a bit unfocused as she mumbles, “They’re delicious.”

“They certainly are,” Pearl says. “But we need to finish this before it gets dark.”

“Trust me,” Rose says. “You don’t want to try putting up a tent in the dark.”

Sapphire nods, knowing exactly what she means.

\---

Much later, when it is pitch black outside and Rose’s mom has long since come outside and told them to keep their voices down, Sapphire curls up under a pile of blankets and tries to get back to sleep. On the other side of the tent, Rose is fast asleep with Pearl curled up beside her, her head resting against Rose’s shoulder. And Amethyst is flat on her back, snoring softly. But Ruby is nowhere to be seen.

Wondering about where her girlfriend could have got to, Sapphire crawls out from under the blankets and opens the flap on the side of the tent. The cold night air hits her and she shivers, grabbing a blanket as she crawls outside. And that’s when she sees Ruby.

Her girlfriend is lying on her back with her hands behind her head, staring up at the sky. She doesn’t have a blanket, but she doesn’t appear to be shivering.

Sapphire stands up and walks towards Ruby, the grass cold against her bare feet and the blanket slung across her shoulders.

“Ruby?” she whispers.

Ruby jumps slightly, turning her head. “Sapphire? Can’t you sleep either?”

She shrugs. “I got to sleep at first, but then I woke up and now I can’t sleep. What about you?”

“I’ve been awake this whole time,” Ruby says.

“But it’s, like, two in the morning. You’ve been awake for ages.”

“I know,” Ruby says. “But at least I’ve found a way to stop myself getting bored. I’m stargazing.”

As if on cue, Sapphire cranes her neck and looks up at the night sky. The sky is free of clouds, so she can see the stars in all their glory.

“I’ve never stargazed before,” Ruby says. She pats the ground beside her. “Like to join me, Saffy?”

It’s pretty cold and the middle of the night, but… “Why not?”

Sapphire smiles and sits down beside Ruby. She lies down, cuddling up to her girlfriend, and Ruby puts her arm around her.

“Here, have some of my blanket,” Sapphire says, covering Ruby with half of the blanket so they’re sharing it.

“Thanks, Saffy,” Ruby says. “You know, I can see why people like watching the stars. It’s so beautiful out there, with billions of tiny lights in the sky. In physics last year, Mr Wright said that by the time the light of the stars reach us, the star has already exploded. It just makes me realise how small this planet is. It’s very… humbling, I think that’s the word. And those stars are just so beautiful.” In the dim light of the moon and the street lights at the front of the house, Sapphire sees Ruby blush. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sapphire says, pressing a kiss to Ruby’s cheek. “And you’re right. It’s all so beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Ruby mumbles, yawning.

Sapphire smiles. “And you.”

And she honestly wishes she could freeze this moment, because she wants to stay like this forever.


	15. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bad weather ruins Sapphire and Ruby’s plans for a day out. But they end up having just as much fun at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen, Rainy Day: Your OTP on a rainy day. How do they spend the time? Cuddling up with a movie? Playing video games? Watching the rain?

They were meant to be going out today. Sapphire had it all planned. She and Ruby were going to go on a day trip to the zoo; she even packed a picnic this morning and saved up her allowance for weeks to have enough money to buy herself and Ruby nice presents in the gift shop. And they were both looking forwards to it so much…

But then Sapphire woke up this morning to the sound of thunder. Looking out of her bedroom window, she found a thunderstorm raging, rain pouring down and lightning flashing in the sky in the distance. And she sighed the heaviest sigh ever, so irritated.

Around that time, Ruby phoned her. And Sapphire and to hold the phone away from her ear to stop herself getting deafened as an incredibly wound up Ruby yelled, “I HATE THE DAMN WEATHER!”

And Sapphire often thinks that Ruby is prone to overreacting when angry, but this time, she understands completely. And she knows that if she was a Ruby sort of person, she would have been screaming too.

\---

It’s eleven in the morning. Ruby arrived a few minutes ago, but her mom hasn’t given them a lift to the zoo like planned. Instead, Sapphire’s mom has gone out and has left the two teenagers home alone.

“Right, then,” Sapphire says, flopping down onto the couch. “What do you want to do?”

“I dunno,” Ruby says, flopping down next to her just like she just did. “I wasn’t expecting it to be stormy today. What do you usually do on a rainy day?”

Sapphire shrugs. “Um, watch a movie, play video games—”

“Video games?” Ruby says, her eyes lighting up. “What games have you got?”

“Nothing special, really. I’m not a gamer or anything,” Sapphire says. “But we’ve got a Nintendo Wii and some games for that.”

“That’s great,” Ruby says, grinning. “I love the Wii. Let’s play _Mario Kart_!”

And an excitable Ruby rushes over to the cupboard and tries to find the game she wants. And Sapphire smiles, knowing this day won’t be so bad after all.

\---

Two hours later, they are still playing _Mario Kart_. Sapphire isn’t bad at this game by any means, but Ruby is a total pro. And, so far, Sapphire has won exactly zero games.

“Come on!” she mutters through gritted teeth, gripping the plastic steering wheel so hard her knuckles have gone white. Her shoulders burning from sitting tensed up for so long, Sapphire hunches forwards and stares at the TV screen, watching her car (driven my Princess Peach) navigate the track (called Moonview Highway). She’s in seventh place.

Beside her, Ruby is in second place. At least until Wario flings a red shell at her and her car skids out of control and gets run over by a truck. Ruby screams, but then starts laughing when she sees her car and her character (Mario; Ruby likes the whole red theme) squashed flat. But she groans when she sees that she is now in eighth place.

Struggling not to laugh at Ruby’s disaster, Sapphire can’t help but smile. For the first time, she has overtaken Ruby. She moves into fifth place, ignoring her cramping hand in her determination to actually win this time.

“No!” Ruby cries, groaning.

Glancing quickly at Ruby’s half of the split screen, Sapphire sees the screen has gone black. Ruby must have fallen off.

“Twelfth place,” Ruby moans, so overdramatic you’d think something very bad had just happened to her. “Twelfth place, Saffy!”

Sapphire giggles, so amused by her silly girlfriend’s behaviour.

And then her car crosses the finish line. In first place. She can’t believe it.

“I won,” Sapphire mumbles.

“Huh?” Ruby says, crossing the line in eleventh place.

“I won,” she says again, still slightly dazed.

“You won?” Ruby says. But then she grins and pulls Sapphire into a tight hug. “You won! That’s awesome, Saffy!”

And Sapphire laughs as Ruby hugs her, wondering why winning a single game has made her so happy. Maybe it’s just spending time with Ruby that’s done it. After all, she loves spending time with her girlfriend. In fact, she loves it. And at the end of the day, this is probably just as fun as a day at the zoo.


	16. Super Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bored group of friends chat about superpowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen, Super Powers: An AU in which your OTP has super powers. Are they a hero/sidekick duo? Are they archenemies? Are they both villains?

“If you had a superpower, what would it be?” Amethyst asks.

Rose chuckles. “You really are the queen of random questions, Amethyst.”

Amethyst shrugs, grinning. “Nah, I’m just bored.”

“I think we’re all bored,” Ruby says, and Sapphire murmurs in agreement.

It was all going so well: Rose had invited them all around her place to watch a movie whilst her parents are out. And so they chose a movie ( _Frozen_ ) and settled down to watch it… but then, after only the second song, the power went out. There was a total power cut. So they now had no internet and no electricity and certainly no flat screen TV playing their movie. And Ruby is hesitant to agree with her grandma, but teenagers these days really do seem to struggle without power.

So it makes perfect sense that everyone is bored. They’ve long since run out of their normal topics of conversation, and everyone seems rather irritable. Well, other than Sapphire (she always makes the best of situations, Ruby notices).

“I think that’s an interesting idea, Amethyst,” Sapphire says. “Have you been watching superhero movies recently?”

“Not really,” Amethyst says. “Though I did read an awesome comic last week. So, what’s your superpower?”

Sapphire frowns slightly, thinking hard. Ruby looks at her, wondering what she’s going to say.

“I don’t know… Maybe, I’d like to be able to see the future.”

Amethyst laughs. “That’s an awesome idea. Much better than mine, anyway. I wanted to be able to fly!”

“See the future, eh?” Rose says. “I like that idea.”

A pale blush appears on Sapphire’s cheeks. “Thanks. What about you?”

Rose looks up at the ceiling as she thinks. “I’m not sure. Maybe… I suppose invisibility would be a fun superpower.”

“And useful,” Pearl says, grinning at Rose. “I have no idea about me, though.”

“Yeah, and what about you, Ruby?” Amethyst says, and everyone looks at her.

Ruby was quite enjoying listening to everyone chatting about their ideal superpowers, but she doesn’t have a clue what hers would be. She blushes, wishing everyone would stop staring at her.

“Um… other than an ability to get rid of my dysphoria?” she says, before groaning and covering her face with her hands. Why did she say that?

“Ruby?” Sapphire whispers.

Great, Ruby thinks, now I’ve worried Sapphire.

She fails at making an awkward laugh. “No, just joking. Although that would be useful… Um…”

Sapphire puts her arm around her.

“You know, you don’t have to think of a superpower,” Amethyst says. “It was just a silly idea. No need to get stressed out about it.”

Pearl sighs with audible relief. “That’s good, because I had no clue either.”

“Ruby?” Sapphire says again.

Ruby moves her hands and looks at Sapphire. She gives her girlfriend a kiss. She smiles, more genuinely this time.

“I’m fine. Really.”

Amethyst smiles. “I know! Why don’t we talk about our favourite songs?”

Grateful for the change of subject, Ruby smiles and holds Sapphire’s hand. But how is she going to narrow her favourite songs down to just a top five?


	17. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose and Greg invite Ruby and Sapphire on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen, Double Date: Your OTP going on a double date with two of their friends. Are they out to dinner? A movie? What’s the other couple like? Do they get along well with your OTP?

“Ruby! Sapphire! Wait up!”

Ruby and Sapphire are walking down a corridor at school, holding hands and wishing they don’t have to sit through math class this afternoon, when they hear someone calling their names. Ruby turns around and sees Greg Universe, Rose’s boyfriend, rushing towards them.

Greg hurries over, clearly out of breath. When he reaches them, he has to hunch forwards slightly to catch his breath, his long hair flopping forwards.

“Are you all right, Greg?” Sapphire asks, confused.

“Um, yeah, I just need to talk to you,” Greg says. “Rose is looking for you.”

Ruby glances at Sapphire, hoping this isn’t bad news.

“Why’s she looking for us?” Ruby says.

Greg obviously notices their anxiety, because he holds his hands up and says, “No, it’s nothing bad, honest. We just want to invite you on a double date.”

Ruby frowns, honestly having no idea what he just said. Thankfully, Sapphire does.

“A double date, Ruby,” she says. “It’s when two couples go on a date at the same time and spend time together.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Ruby says, wondering how she could get to seventeen years old and never hear that phrase before. She looks at Sapphire. “That sounds like a great idea.”

Greg grins. “That’s awesome!”

And an excitable Greg tells them the place and time for the double date, and Ruby can’t help but feel excited. After Greg has given them an awkward joint hug and hurried off, Sapphire smiles.

“Well, this should be interesting.”

\---

On the evening of the double date, Ruby meets Sapphire in town and they walk to the restaurant together. She holds her girlfriend’s hand, once again amazed by the beautiful dress Sapphire is wearing.

Almost as though she knows what Ruby is thinking, Sapphire squeezes her hand and says, “You look beautiful too, you know.”

Ruby blushes, looking down at the smart trousers and red blouse she’s wearing. Her mom helped her choose it; she wanted something understated by obviously feminine. She needs to thank Mom again for having such good dress sense.

“Thanks, Saffy,” Ruby whispers, giving Sapphire a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Rose and Greg are already there. Greg looks only slightly less scruffy in a rather creased suit, but Rose looks almost as stunning as Sapphire (the key word being ‘almost’, because no one is prettier than Sapphire). They slide into the seats opposite their friends, and do the usual ‘saying hello and complimenting each other on their clothes’ thing that everyone does when they meet up like this.

And although she was thoroughly confused about the idea of a double date at first, Ruby knows she’s going to enjoy this.

\---

“This was a great idea, Rose,” Sapphire says, sipping her lemonade.

Ruby and Sapphire didn’t know Greg very well before, but they definitely do now. As they eat their delicious food, they chat to him and Rose, and learn a lot about Greg Universe and why their friend likes him. And just have a brilliant time anyway.

Sapphire’s right. This was a great idea. Ruby smiles, glad for this opportunity to get to know Greg better. And she knows she certainly wants to go on another double date one day.


	18. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Sapphire hold hands a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen, Holding Hands: Your OTP holding hands. Why are they holding hands? Is it just because, or is one of them in danger somehow?

Ruby and Sapphire hold hands a lot. It’s just what they do, holding hands almost all of the time they’re together. As Greg once put it: ninety percent of the time you see the pair of them together, they are holding hands. And most people find it really quite sweet.

It is normal to be walking down the corridor at school and see those two turn the corner, walking together and holding hands, looking so happy it can make you feel jealous that you’re single, because who wouldn’t want a relationship as happy as the one Ruby and Sapphire share?

 

* * *

 

On their first date, they held hands as they walked into the cinema. Ruby’s hand was sweaty, but Sapphire didn’t seem to mind. Ruby bought them both a fizzy drink and a bag of popcorn, and they settled down in their seats, side by side.

And, as the movie started, Ruby reached across and held her date’s hand. And Sapphire smiled, sipping her lemonade.

“This was a lovely idea, Ruby,” she whispered.

Ruby smiled, blushing slightly. “Thanks. I thought you’d like it.”

“I hope we enjoy the movie,” Sapphire said.

Ruby gave her hand a squeeze. “I know we will.”

 

* * *

 

When they met each other’s parents, they held hands all of the time. They were both so nervous, desperate that their parents would accept their girlfriends. Sapphire was especially worried, because it took so much time to finally get her parents to meet Ruby that she was desperate for the meeting to go well.

But, thankfully, they both did. And Ruby’s mom and dad were happy to meet Sapphire, and Sapphire’s parents were so pleased that her first ever girlfriend was as lovely as Ruby. And they hugged tightly and held hands again, so glad it had all gone well.

 

* * *

 

In Ruby’s back garden, her dad put in a hammock a while ago, strung up between the two big trees. And, to Ruby’s amusement, it’s more than big enough for two people. So when Sapphire came around the first time after the instalment of the hammock, Ruby invited her to use it with her.

And so they carefully climbed onto the hammock together, laughing as it swayed and nearly tipped them out, and Sapphire looked so pretty in the sunlight. Eventually, they managed to lie side by side, and Ruby held Sapphire’s hand, wishing this perfect moment would never end.

 

* * *

 

In the living room at Pearl’s house, almost everyone is asleep. They were trying to do homework together, but everyone is so tired that they’ve just started falling asleep. Pearl and Amethyst are asleep and Rose is nearly there, and Sapphire looks as groggy as Ruby feels.

“You look exhausted,” Sapphire says, resting her head against Ruby’s shoulder.

“So do you,” Ruby yawns.

Sapphire reaches for her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. “I’m so tired. Let’s just do this homework later.”

Ruby smiles, kissing Sapphire’s forehead. “Yeah, let’s do it later.”

She falls asleep still holding Sapphire’s hand.


	19. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapphire reads Ruby some of her Harry Potter book, and Ruby has the strangest dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen, Spellbound: An AU in which your OTP has magical abilities. Are they witches/wizards? How do they use their powers?

Ruby really hates reading (she finds it difficult and its more hassle than it’s worth, in her opinion), but Sapphire loves to read. She often finds Sapphire in the library at school, her nose in a book and a pretty blue bookmark tucked inside the book cover. And she looks so content, totally absorbed into the world of the book she’s reading.

One such day, she gets out of a really boring math lesson and races straight to the library. And, to her amusement, Sapphire is already there; her class must have ended early.

“What’re you reading this time, Saffy?” Ruby asks, sitting down beside her on one of the really comfortable beanbags dotted throughout the library.

Sapphire looks up, startled. “Hi, Ruby. I didn’t see you. How was math?”

Ruby grimaces. “Awful. Did you get out early?”

“Yeah, Miss Jones had to leave, so she let us out half an hour early,” Sapphire says.

“Lucky,” Ruby says, smiling. She shuffles closer. “So, what’re you reading?”

Sapphire holds up her book, showing Ruby the cover. “ _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ ,” Sapphire says, reading the title aloud. “It’s the second Harry Potter book.”

Ruby has seen the movies, but she’s never attempted to read any of the books. “Is it any good?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Sapphire says. “The movie’s pretty accurate to the book.”

Ruby smiles, and leans her head against Sapphire’s shoulder. “Can you read some to me?” And in her head, she adds, _Because I love to hear your voice._

And Sapphire smiles and quickly kisses her lips, before reading Ruby a few pages of her book. And Ruby closes her eyes, listening to Sapphire’s words and knowing what movie they need to watch next time they have a movie night.

\---

_Finally getting out of a painfully boring History of Magic class, Ruby practically runs out of the classroom. She hurries through the endless winding corridors of Hogwarts castle, her bag full of feather quills and scrolls and books hitting her in the back. When Ruby reaches the portrait hiding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, she gives the Fat Lady the password. And the portrait smiles before swinging forwards and letting her in._

_Ruby walks through the common room, still amazed by how beautiful this place is. The room is almost deserted, and her favourite seat right by the fireplace is empty. So she rushes over and sits in the really comfortable armchair next to the roaring fire, and gets out her History of Magic homework Professor Binns just set her. He wants twelve inches of parchment about one of the Goblin Rebellions, and she can’t even remember this one. She sighs; this is going to take a while._

_After what seems like forever, more students start to enter the common room. And one of those students is Ruby’s favourite person in the world._

_“Sapphire!” she calls, waving her arms above her head._

_Sapphire sees her and rushes over, her long hair glowing in the light of the fire. “Ruby! How are you?”_

_“Drowning in homework,” Ruby says with an exaggerated grimace._

_Sapphire giggles and gives her a kiss. “I don’t blame you. History of Magic is… well, it’s boring.”_

_Ruby laughs. “Yeah, it’s so dull.”_

_Sapphire sits down beside her, shuffling her chair closer. She holds Ruby’s hand. “Do you want any help?”_

_“Not right now,” Ruby says. “But thanks. It’s just nice to sit here, isn’t it?”_

_“Yeah,” Sapphire says, smiling. “It is.”_

A smile on her face, Ruby wakes up. She finds herself staring at her bedroom ceiling, and she realises that she was dreaming. That really was a bizarre dream. It must be because of the Harry Potter book Sapphire read to her yesterday in the library.

Giggling to herself, Ruby rolls over and looks at the clock. It’s half past six in the morning, so Sapphire should be getting up for school soon. So she grabs her phone and sends her girlfriend a text.

_I’ve just had the weirdest dream! Xx_

A minute or so later, Sapphire replies with: _What was it about? Xx_

And Ruby hesitates for a second before typing: _I think you reading that book to be yesterday stuck in my head. Xx_

_Why? Xx_

_Because I dreamed we were at Hogwarts. We were both in Gryffindor! Xx_

She can almost hear Sapphire giggling. _That’s so cute, Ruby! You need to tell me all about it later. Xx_

And Ruby smiles as she gets up to get ready for school, wondering just how much Sapphire will laugh when she tells her about the dream.


	20. Surprise Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby buys Sapphire a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty, Surprise Gift: One member of your OTP preparing a surprise gift for the other. How do they react? Do they almost find out about the surprise too early?

She and Sapphire have been dating for six months now, and Ruby wants to get Sapphire a gift to commemorate this anniversary. But she’s kind of stuck for ideas. She decides to ask her friends for advice.

“A present, eh?” Amethyst says, sat on her desk in homeroom and swinging her legs. It’s quite early and most of the class (including Sapphire; she must be stuck in traffic) haven’t arrived yet. “Any ideas?”

“Well, obviously not,” Ruby says, sighing in mock exasperation. “That’s why I’m asking you for ideas.”

Amethyst laughs. “Fair enough. Um… I dunno… maybe another collage? Or a big framed photo of your favourite selfie? I think that maybe selfie related gifts are the way to go.”

Ruby smiles, grateful for the useful advice. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.”

The next one she talks to is Rose, grabbing her arm as Rose exits the girls’ bathroom.

“Hey, Rose, can I talk to you?”

Rose smiles. “Sure thing. What’s on your mind?”

They start to walk down the corridor, which is almost empty as most other students are out on their midmorning break. Ruby adjusts the strap of her bag, wishing she had a locker so she didn’t have to carry around all of this crap.

“I’m thinking of getting Sapphire a present,” Ruby says. “But I’m not sure what to get. Do you have any ideas?”

Rose hums thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. Maybe… she loves her jewellery, doesn’t she? You could get her a nice necklace or bracelet or something.”

Ruby looks at the locket around her neck, remembering how happy she was when Sapphire gave her the wonderful locket. She smiles. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll have a good think.”

Rose smiles. “Glad I could help.”

Even though she’s starting to get an idea of what to get Sapphire, Ruby still decides to track down Pearl. She finds her in the cafeteria near the end of lunch break, eating a sandwich and scribbling an essay in increasingly messy handwriting.

“Hi, Pearl,” she says, sitting down opposite her.

Pearl glances up at her. “Hello, Ruby. Is there something you want?”

“I just want to ask you something. If… you’re not busy, are you?”

“Well, actually, I’ve got a nasty case of writers block,” Pearl says, gesturing down at her essay. “So, no, I’m not busy. Ask away.”

And Ruby smiles and tells Pearl all about her idea to get Sapphire an anniversary present.

“I see,” Pearl says when she shuts up. “Well, I like Rose’s idea. A piece of jewellery could be a very nice present, especially considering the locket she gave you.”

Ruby grins and hugs her friend. “Thanks, Pearl.”

She was totally confused this morning, but now she knows exactly what to get Sapphire.

\---

After school, Ruby says goodbye to Sapphire and her friends and rushes straight home. There, her mom barely has time to say hello before Ruby grabs her purse, shoves it into her pocket, and climbs onto her bike. She cycles into town and heads to the jewellers, hoping no one will steal her bike while she’s in there.

Ruby isn’t used to going to jewellery store, so it feels weird to be walking around a store like this. She locates a collection of gem stones, knowing exactly what type she wants.

“Can I help you, son?” the store owner says.

Ruby flinches, hunching forwards like someone just punched her in the stomach. Why does this sort of thing have to happen? She hates being misgendered.

Slowly, she turns around. She tries to smile, but she can’t quite hide her anger and fear. “I’m a girl.”

The woman looks at her, tilting her head to the side slightly. Ruby avoids eye contact, hoping this will go well. She doesn’t fancy the woman getting angry at her. She just wants to buy her girlfriend a present.

But then, thankfully, the woman smiles. “Sorry, darling. I just… made an assumption when I saw your hair from the back. I’m really sorry.”

Ruby smiles weakly. “That’s all right.”

“Well, then, my dear, what can I do for you?”

“Um, I’m looking for a present for—” Ruby cuts herself off, not knowing if she should mention that she has a girlfriend. But this shop keeper does seem quite liberal, so she just goes for it. “For my girlfriend.”

Luckily, the woman doesn’t even flinch. “Right, then. What sort of thing do you have in mind?”

“Well, her name’s Sapphire, so I thought I’d get her a—”

“Sapphire,” they say together.            

Ruby giggles, starting to calm down from the stress of being misgendered.

“Good idea,” the woman says. “Come on, let me show you our sapphire jewellery.”

Nearly an hour after she arrived at the store, Ruby leaves with the perfect present for Sapphire. It’s a silver heart with a real sapphire set in the centre, hanging on a delicate chain. It cost a fortune, but it was worth it. And she knows Sapphire is going to love it.

\---

The next day, Ruby hurries over to Sapphire in homeroom, when the students are arriving but the teacher isn’t here yet. Sapphire is sat on her desk, chatting to Pearl, when Ruby rushes over.

“Sapphire!” she says, giving Sapphire a kiss.

Sapphire grins and hugs her. “Hi, Ruby. What’re you so excited about?”

“I’ve got you a present,” Ruby says, grimacing when she feels her face going red.

Sapphire’s eyes widen. “A present? That’s so lovely of you.”

As Ruby digs into her pocket to find the present, she sees Pearl watching them both, smiling. She finds the wrapped gift, and holds it out to Sapphire.

Sapphire takes the gift, studying the blue tissue paper and bright blue ribbon. She slowly opens it, and tips the necklace onto the palm of her hand. And she just stares at it, her eyes wide.

Slowly, she looks up at Ruby. Her eyes sparkle with tears. “Ruby… this is beautiful. I can’t… thank you so much.”

“That’s beautiful,” Pearl says, looking almost jealous.

Ruby looks at Sapphire, blushing bright red. She reaches out and carefully brushes the tears from Sapphire’s eyes. “I’m so glad you like it.”

And Sapphire kisses her and pulls her into a hug. And as she hugs Ruby, she whispers, “I love it. It’s perfect. Thank you so much.”


	21. Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire and Ruby have their first ever argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-One, Dispute: Even people who love each other sometimes don’t see eye-to-eye. Your OTP having an argument. How did it start? How does it get resolved?

As Sapphire walks home from school, she holds her new necklace in her hand, studying the blue gem that’s actually a sapphire. She can’t believe that Ruby gave this to her. All day, she has given Ruby kisses and hugs to thank her for the beautiful present she gave her, so overwhelmed that her girlfriend would buy her such a wonderful gift. It must have cost a fortune…

That’s right. With a real sapphire embedded in it, this necklace must have cost a lot of money. And… and Sapphire has to wonder how Ruby afforded something like this. She’s only seventeen and she doesn’t have a part time job… how did she afford this clearly expensive present. She hopes Ruby hasn’t completely emptied her savings account to buy her a present.

She doesn’t know why, but thinking about this is making the joy of getting a present wear off. Would Ruby really spend all of her money on a single gift for Sapphire?

She needs to talk to Ruby about this.

\---

When she gets home, Sapphire sits on the couch and dials Ruby’s number on her cell phone. It takes Ruby less time to get home than her, so she should definitely be home and able to talk.

Sure enough, it takes about ten seconds for Ruby to answer.

 _“Hi, Sapphire,”_ she says.

“Hi, Ruby. I need to talk to you about something.”

_“Um, sure… what’s on your mind?”_

Sapphire looks down at the necklace around her neck. “Um… Ruby, how much did the necklace cost?”

Ruby hesitates. She doesn’t speak, but Sapphire can hear her breathing. _“Why… why’d you ask?”_

“Because it looks really expensive and I kind of need to know how much you spent on me.”

Again, Ruby hesitates. _“I can’t really remember, Saffy… is it important?”_

She nods, even though Ruby can’t see her. “Yes, it’s important.”

_“Well… actually… I think it was about… probably, three hundred dollars.”_

Stunned, Sapphire stares straight ahead.

_“Saffy? Is something wrong?”_

“No, no,” Sapphire says. But then she realises that there actually is a problem. “I mean, yes… there is something wrong.”

 _“Wh-what?”_ Ruby stammers.

She sighs. “Ruby, why did you spend so much money on me? I know you’re not rich, neither of us are. That’s so much money. And… I think it’s a bit stupid, to be honest, to spend so much money on me for no real reason.”

 _“No real reason?”_ Ruby says, and she sounds hurt. _“Sapphire, it’s our six month anniversary. I’ve never dated anyone for this long before. You’ve never dated anyone at all. This is a real important landmark in our relationship. And you think it’s no real reason?”_

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sapphire says, wanting to kick herself. Is this really happening? Are they having their first ever argument?

 _“Then what did you mean?!”_ Ruby snaps. She sighs. _“What did you mean? Why is me spending money on you like this ‘no real reason’?”_

“I don’t know!” Sapphire cries, and her eyes fill with tears; she always gets tearful when she argues with people. “I just meant it’s not my birthday or Christmas or anything like that. I just meant that it seems kind of stupid to spend so much money just because, you know.”

 _“No, I don’t!”_ Ruby yells, and she’s probably near tears herself. _“This means so much to be, and I wanted to make it memorable.”_

“But it would’ve been memorable anyway,” Sapphire says, covering her eyes with her hand. “You don’t have to spend a fortune to make a day memorable!”

 _“For god’s sake, Sapphire, it’s three hundred dollars_!” Ruby shouts, her voice trembling. _“It’s not like I spent three billion dollars on you. I just bought you a present. Because I love you!”_

Sapphire groans, tears spilling down her face. “You don’t understand, Ruby. You don’t need to bankrupt yourself to show me you love me. I already know!”

 _“I’ve still got money!”_ Ruby says, sounding slightly offended, even though she’s still on the verge of tears. _“I just wanted to get something special. I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand. Goodbye.”_

And Ruby ends the call.

Sapphire stares at her phone, tears running down her face. She’s argued with her girlfriend, all over a necklace.

She curls up on the couch and sobs.

\---

When she has finally stopped crying, Sapphire picks up her phone again. She looks at it, but she doesn’t phone Ruby. She phones Rose instead.

 _“Hey, Sapphire,”_ Rose says, and she can almost hear the smile in her voice. “ _How’s it going?”_

“Not… not very well,” Sapphire says, sighing. “I have a fight with Ruby.”

 _“Oh,”_ is all Rose says.

“It was about the necklace,” she says. That’s all she needs to say. All of their friends know about the necklace Ruby gave her this morning at school. “I said that it was far too expensive as a gift and that it was a bit stupid, and she said she wanted to show me that she loves me and we cried and argued and then she hung up. And I feel so… depressed.”

 _“Poor Sapphire,”_ Rose says. _“To be honest, I don’t know what to tell you. I think you’re both right, or wrong, and you just need to talk to her.”_

“I know… it’s just… I’ve never argued with her before. This is all so new to me.”

Rose sighs. _“I know, Saph, I know. But… but it’ll get better. Me and Pearl argued a lot back when we dated, and me and Greg argue a fair bit now. But… we always make up. It’s what couples do. Just talk to Ruby, and I’m sure you’ll sort this out.”_

“Thanks, Rose.”

_“It’s nothing. Bye, Sapphire.”_

“Goodbye.”

Sapphire hangs up and lets out a shuddering sigh. She needs to do this. She needs to talk to Ruby.

\---

With her parents still at work, Sapphire has no choice but to walk to Ruby’s house. It’s a forty minute walk and she’s exhausted by the time she arrives at Ruby’s house, but she knows the hard work is yet to start.

She knocks on the door and Ruby’s brother Jamie answers the door. He has headphones on and smiles slightly. “Hey. You want Ruby?”

“Um, yes,” Sapphire says. “Is she here?”

“Uh-huh,” Jamie says. He turns his head and yells up the stairs, “RUBY! YOUR GIRLFRIEND’S HERE!”

If Sapphire wasn’t feeling so stressed, she’d laugh. Instead, she just feels her stomach clench.

A few seconds later, Ruby walks down the stairs. She stops halfway down and looks at Sapphire. Her eyes are red from crying.

“Hello, Sapphire.”

She forces herself to smile. “Hello, Ruby.”

“Would… would you like to come up here?” Ruby says awkwardly. “To talk.”

“Yes please,” Sapphire says, nodding.

She heads up the stairs, following Ruby. Jamie makes kissy faces at them and Ruby swears at him.

They walk into Ruby’s messy bedroom and sit down on the bed. Ruby sits cross legged, staring down at her clasped hands.

“I’m sorry we fought,” Ruby says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sapphire smiles. “Me too. I’m sorry. And… and I love the necklace. I love it so much. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ruby says, her voice breaking. “And… and I know I spent a lot, but I really do have a bit of money left over. But… but I can take the necklace back, if you want.”

“No, no, I want to keep it,” Sapphire says. “I love that you bought me such a wonderful gift. I just… felt bad when I realised you’d spent so much of your savings on me.”

Ruby laughs slightly, tears in her eyes. “I know. I know what you mean.”

“I talked to Rose, and she said we’re both right, and we’re both wrong… I think I know what she means.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ruby says. “I really am sorry, Saffy.”

“I’m sorry too, really,” Sapphire says, and she pulls Ruby into a tight hug.

And, as they hug together on Ruby’s bed, both of them crying but smiling at the same time, Sapphire knows the end of her first ever argument is here. And they’re both so sorry for fighting, and she knows they’re going to move on from here. That’s what couples do.


	22. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby struggles with gender dysphoria and Sapphire tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two, Angst: Your OTP in an angsty situation. Does someone get hurt? Is it bad?

Ruby feels awful. Thankfully, it’s the weekend, because she doesn’t know if she could bring herself to actually get up and go to school. She hates feeling like this, but it happens quite a lot.

She’s dysphoric. She doesn’t have gender dysphoria all the time, but when it does start up, it hits her hard. Ruby genuinely likes being trans, but she hates the dysphoria so much.

Even though it’s past ten o’clock in the morning, Ruby is still in bed. She curls up under the blankets, hiding in the darkness of the world under the duvet. She has her knees tucked up to her chest, her face pressed against the pillow. She cried earlier, but she eventually ran out of tears. So now she has swollen eyes and her nose is all stuffed up.

She groans, feeling totally miserable. She hates it when she feels like this.

Ruby is startled when her phone bleeps, telling her she has a text. She rolls over and reaches for her phone. When she unlocks it, she sees she has a text from Sapphire.

_I haven’t heard from you today. Is everything OK? Xx_

Ruby sighs, rubbing her sore eyes. It takes her a good minute or so to think of her response: _I’m not feeling too good. Sorry for not texting yet. Xx_

_Don’t be sorry. What’s wrong? xx_

She might as well tell her. Ruby has been dating Sapphire for several months now, and she knows all about the dysphoria she sometimes suffers with. So there’s no reason not to tell Sapphire.

_I’m feeling really dysphoric._

Sapphire’s reply is almost immediate. _You poor thing! Can I come over? I want to be with you. xxx_

Ruby hesitates. Her parents probably won’t care about Sapphire coming around, but she doesn’t know if she wants her girlfriend to see her like this. She looks about as awful as she feels. But she knows that Sapphire won’t care what she looks like; she just wants to help.

_You can come round. See you later. Xxx_

_I love you. See you later, Ruby. Xxxxx_

Smiling slightly, Ruby puts her phone down and burrows back under the blankets.

\---

When Sapphire arrives at Ruby’s house, she can’t help but feel anxious. She hates that Ruby has to go through these periods of gender dysphoria (she researched it, so she knows far more about dysphoria than most cisgender people), and she doesn’t usually see her when she’s feeling bad: Ruby likes to isolate herself. But, this time she wants to help. She doesn’t want Ruby to suffer alone.

She knocks on the door and Ruby’s mom opens it.

“Hi, Sapphire, darling,” she says. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Sapphire says. “Um… can I see Ruby?”

Ruby’s mom’s face falls. She’s obviously worried about Ruby too. “Of course you can. But… she isn’t feeling very well. She’s been in bed all day. Does she want you to visit?”

“Yes, she said I could come.”

“Well then, that’s fine,” Ruby’s mom says, letting her into the house. “Up you go.”

Sapphire walks up the stairs and knocks on Ruby’s bedroom door. “Ruby?”

“Come in, Saffy,” Ruby calls, her voice weak.

She opens the door and walks into Ruby’s room. The curtains are closed and it’s quite dark in here. Ruby is sat slumped in bed, looking weak and drained, her eyes swollen from crying.

“Hi, Saffy,” she says softly.

Sapphire wants to cry, but she fights back tears. She sits down on the end of the bed and holds Ruby’s hand.

“Hi. How are you feeling? Sorry, that’s a stupid question.”

“No, it’s okay. And… well, I’m not too good,” Ruby says. “I don’t want to even look at myself. I hate feeling like this.” Her eyes fill with tears. “I hate it, Sapphire.”

She blinks and tears run down her face. Almost breaking down herself, Sapphire pulls her into a tight hug.

“It’ll be okay, Ruby,” she says, rubbing Ruby’s back. “I promise.”

And Ruby sobs into her neck, and Sapphire hopes her comforting words are true.


	23. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapphire saves Ruby’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Three, Rescue: One member of your OTP gets into trouble and the other rescues them! Could be from anything as small as a spider in the bathtub to as big as a kidnapper holding them for ransom!

Ruby usually walks home from school alone (Sapphire gets picked up by her aunt in the car, and Pearl takes the bus and Amethyst and Rose head in the opposite direction), but today, Sapphire is walking home with her. Her mom is letting her have Sapphire around for dinner, and she knows it’ll be great; her parents and her brother get on well with Sapphire and she loves spending time with her girlfriend outside of school.

Walking side by side on the sidewalk, Ruby and Sapphire hold hands. Her backpack, heavy from being crammed with so many books, is making the straps dig into her shoulders, but Ruby tries to ignore it.

“Mom’s got ice cream in for desert,” Ruby says. “I know it’s your favourite.”

Sapphire smiles. “Thanks.”

They take a shortcut back to Ruby’s house, ducking down an alleyway and walking through a housing estate made of winding roads and huge, beautiful houses. It’s a private road, one only the house owners are allowed to drive down, and Ruby knows they’ll get yelled at if someone sees them here. But she doesn’t care, and she hasn’t been spotted before.

Ruby lets go of Sapphire’s hand to stretch her arms above her head, still all achy from sitting at a desk all day. She looks left and right and walks into the road, and is about halfway across when she realises that Sapphire isn’t with her.

She turns around; Sapphire is still on the sidewalk, rummaging through the pockets of her cardigan.

“Sapphire?” she calls.

Sapphire doesn’t look up as she says, “I thought I’d lost my keys. But I’ve found them.”

Ruby grins. Sapphire looks up and she expects her to smile back. Instead, her eyes widen and an expression of terror unlike anything she has ever seen crosses her face.

“Sapphire? Are you okay?”

“Ruby, get out of the road!” Sapphire yells.

“What?”

She looks to her left and sees a car speeding towards her. It seems so cliché, but Ruby really does forget how to move and just stands there, staring at the car.

And then everything happens in a blur.

Suddenly, Sapphire is racing towards her and she slams into her, sending Ruby stumbling backwards. She trips and falls, slamming her back against the kerb of the sidewalk. Sapphire lands on top of her, and she hears the squeal of breaks.

“You stupid kids!” she hears someone, probably the driver of the car, yell. And then the car zooms off again.

And Ruby and Sapphire lie on the ground, Ruby’s back sore and probably bruised, Sapphire clinging to her like she can’t let go.

“Wh-What happened?” Ruby whispers, wondering why she’s shaking so badly. It must be adrenaline.

Sapphire moves off of her, slumping beside Ruby on the sidewalk. Her forearms are grazed, blood dribbling from tiny cuts. And she’s crying.

“You were in the road, and, and there was this car… and you didn’t get out of the way in time…” Sapphire’s voice breaks, tears in her eyes. “I had to push you out of the way. I thought you were g-gonna get hit.”

Tears spill down her face and she hugs Ruby tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Saffy, its okay,” Ruby says, trying to soothe her despite her own pain and fear and the way her heart beats so fast she thinks she might pass out. “I didn’t g-get hit. I’m fine.”

Sapphire sniffs. “I know. I know. It’s just… it scared me so much. I really fought you were about to die.”

That’s what finally makes Ruby break down, hearing the pain in her girlfriend’s voice as she sobs. Tears run down Ruby’s face and she presses her face against Sapphire’s neck.

“Don’t be silly. It doesn’t matter what might’ve happened. I didn’t get hurt. I’m okay. You saved me.”

Sapphire pulls away and Ruby wipes tears from her face.

“Thank you, Saffy,” she whispers.

Slowly, they help each other to their feet. Ruby feels wobbly, and she knows the force of her backpack hitting her in the back when she fell has given her bruises. She holds Sapphire’s hand and never wants to let go.

“Thank you,” she says again.

Sapphire smiles weakly, tears still running down her face. “No problem.”

And, wobbly and slowly, the two of them head to Ruby’s house, hand in hand.


	24. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Sapphire and their friends struggle to cope when Greg gets seriously injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Four, Tragedy: Your OTP handling a tragedy. Did they lose a loved one? Was something stolen? How do they handle this? How do they help the other stay strong?

Ruby has only literally just walked through the front door after school, when her cell phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and realises that Pearl is ringing her.

She unlocks her phone and answers the call. “Hey, Pearl. Why’re you calling?”

She can hear Pearl breathing heavily, and immediately realises that something is seriously wrong.

“Pearl, what’s the matter?”

 _“I’m… I’m at the hospital,”_ Pearl says, her voice weak.

What did she say? “What? Pearl, are you okay?”

 _“I’m fine. But… but Greg’s not.”_ She sighs slowly, her breathing shuddering. _“He was hit by a car on his way home.”_

Ruby feels like she’s going to collapse. Greg, Rose’s boyfriend and a guy she’s become friends with in her own right, has been hit by a car.

Even though part of her doesn’t want to know, Ruby says, “How… how is he?”

 _“I don’t really know,”_ Pearl says, sighing. _“They rushed him in for surgery the moment he got here.”_

Ruby groans. “How’s Rose?”

 _“She’s… struggling,”_ Pearl says weakly, and Ruby knows that’s a massive understatement.

“Can I come and see you?”

_“I was hoping you would.”_

“Right, then,” Ruby says. “I’ll the there in half an hour. I promise.”

_“Thanks, Ruby. See you soon.”_

“Bye.”

Ruby hangs up, shoving her phone back into her pocket. She runs up to Jamie’s room and tells her brother where’s she’s going, before dumping her school bag on the floor, jumping on her bike and riding up to the hospital.

\---

At the hospital, Ruby hurries into the emergency room. She locates Amethyst and rushes towards her. They hug, squeezing each other tightly.

“Hi, Ruby,” Amethyst says. She looks like she has been crying.

“What’s going on?” she asks, clinging to Amethyst’s arm. “Pearl didn’t tell me a lot.”

Amethyst sighs. “Well, I wasn’t there, but Pearl told me that when she and Rose and Greg were crossing the road by Pearl’s house, Greg stepped out and got hit by a speeding car. He got knocked out and he was bleeding from a gash in his head and his leg was broken. And… and they found he’s got internal bleeding and rushed him straight into surgery… and he’s still in there.”

Ruby stares at her. Internal bleeding is really bad, even she knows that.

“Will he be okay?” she says.

“I really don’t know,” Amethyst says, and she nearly starts crying. But she forces herself to smile. “Come on, I’ll show you where the other are.”

Still holding onto Amethyst’s arm, Ruby lets her lead them through the hospital. They walk into one of many waiting rooms, and Ruby sees Pearl, Rose and Sapphire sitting alongside Greg’s parents. Greg’s mom is sobbing into his dad’s chest, and Rose is crying inconsolably, hugged tightly by Pearl.

“Ruby!” Sapphire cries, looking up and noticing her.

Ruby races across the room and hugs her girlfriend tightly, kissing her all over her face.

“I can’t believe this happened to poor Greg,” Sapphire says. Her eyes are red from crying.

“I know,” Ruby says. “It’s horrible.”

And she can’t help but put herself in Rose’s shoes, wondering how scared and upset she would feel if Sapphire was the one who got hurt. She screws her eyes up and hugs Sapphire even tighter.

When she finally stops hugging Sapphire, Ruby introduces herself to Greg’s parents. They both act pleasantly enough, but are clearly preoccupied by their fear of their son’s condition. And she doesn’t blame them.

“Has anything changed?” Amethyst asks Pearl, sitting down on Rose’s other side and putting her arm around her. Ruby and Sapphire sit next to Amethyst, holding hands and leaning against each other.

“They haven’t said anything,” Pearl says.

“He must still be in surgery,” Rose mumbles, her voice hitching as she sobs.

Ruby sighs shakily and leans her head against Sapphire’s shoulder, knowing they are all going to be here a long time yet.”

\---

Over an hour after Ruby arrived at the hospital, Greg’s dad buys them all a drink from the vending machine in the corridor. Ruby is incredibly thirsty, so she’s grateful for the drink.

“Thank you,” she says, taking the bottle of Pepsi with a grateful smile.

Sapphire takes a bottle of lemonade, but doesn’t open it. Ruby stares at her, watching her girlfriend’s face tremble, and she knows something is wrong. And then Sapphire mumbles something about going to the toilet and slips out of the room.

Convinced that something is wrong, Ruby follows her. She wanders through the busy hospital, winding through endless corridors, and follows the signs to the women’s toilets. And Ruby opens the door and ducks into the bathroom, looking for Sapphire and hoping someone won’t start being transphobic like they were the last time she went into a women’s bathroom.

And then she sees her. Sapphire stands in front of the basins, hunched forwards, and sobs. Ruby stares at her, and her heart shatters into a million pieces.

“Saffy?” she whispers.

Sapphire jumps and turns her head. Tears spill down her face, her swollen eyes sparkling. She sobs jaggedly, such agony on her tear stained face. She doesn’t speak.

“Why are you crying?” Ruby says, walking towards her.

Sapphire swallows hard, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She shrugs her shoulders, and Ruby links arms with her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

“I don’t know,” she says, her voice wobbling. “I just… I saw how Greg’s parents are being so strong and went and bought us all drinks and Rose went in the ambulance with him and was so brave, and they’ve all got a right to cry but I’m crying even more than them. And his parents are looking after all of us even though they’re so stressed and their son might die—”

Ruby gasps.

“Might die?” she repeats, hoping she misheard her.

“Yes, of course he might die!” Sapphire says. She rarely raises her voice. Immediately, she lowers her voice as she says, “He got a head injury, Ruby. Those are always dangerous. Who knows what might happen to his brain? And… and he really might die. That’s why I’m so… scared.”

Sapphire sobs again, barely able to breathe as the violent sobs overwhelm her. Ruby hugs her tightly, letting Sapphire rest her head against her shoulder. Tears run down her neck.

And Ruby hugs Sapphire, hoping Greg will be okay and wishing that she could stop Sapphire’s tears.

\---

Three hours after Ruby arrived at the hospital, a nurse walks into the waiting room and says, “Family of Greg Universe?”

Mr and Mrs Universe stand up so quickly that Greg’s mom goes wobbly and nearly falls over. They rush over to the nurse and start babbling at him about Greg.

“His surgery was a success,” the nurse says, smiling. “He is stable and currently in the recovery room.”

“Can we see him?” Greg’s dad asks.

Beside Amethyst, Rose has perked up, her bloodshot eyes wide as she listens to the conversation on the other side of the waiting room. Ruby squeezes Sapphire’s hand, so relieved that Greg made it through his surgery.

“Not right now, I’m afraid,” the nurse says.

Greg’s mom lets out a spluttering sob. Greg’s dad groans.

“Why not?” Rose calls across the room.

The nurse looks startled by Rose’s comment, but he says, “Because no one is allowed in the recovery room. You can see him in two hours.”

Everyone in their little group groans. Ruby clenches her jaw so hard it makes her teeth hurt.

Greg’s dad looks like he wants to cry, but his voice is surprisingly calm as he says, “So, what injuries does Greg have?”

And the nurse proceeds to tell them about Greg’s many injuries (a two-inch gash in his forehead, a broken leg, three broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and a punctured lung) and the surgery he had (a nasty sounding procedure to re-inflate his punctured lung, a wire frame put inside his leg to put the bones back together and ten stitches in his forehead). And everyone looks agonised to think of poor Greg with all of those injuries. Rose starts crying again, and hearing her friend sob makes tears run down Ruby’s face. And when she hugs Sapphire, she is comforting herself as much as Sapphire.

\---

After going outside to answer a phone call from her mom (Jamie told her where Ruby is and Mom cried on the phone about how Greg is ‘such a nice boy’ and she hopes he’ll get better, before telling Ruby she can stay at the hospital for as long as she needs to), Ruby slumps next to Sapphire in the new waiting room (the one outside the recovery room), listening to Rose crying.

Sapphire puts her arm around her, leaning their heads together.

“If this was me, Ruby, how would you feel?” Sapphire asks, whispering.

Ruby looks at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, if it was me who got hurt, would you feel like Rose does?” she says, looking down the row of seats at Rose, who is still crying and Pearl is still trying to comfort her.

“I’d be just like Rose,” Ruby says. “Except I’d probably be really angry, storming around in a rage and crying until I threw up.” After all, that’s what happened last time something really upset her. “So, basically, just like Rose, but in a more Ruby-fied way.”

Sapphire smiles weakly and gives her a kiss.

\---

Hours and hours seem to pass, but, eventually, the nurse comes back. And he smiles and says, “He’s recovered from the anaesthetic and been moved to a room. You can see him now.”

And Greg’s mom and dad look so happy and Rose actually giggles from excitement. And the nurse smiles and leads all three of them away to visit Greg.

“Thank god for that,” Amethyst says, sighing heavily. “This means he’s gonna get better, doesn’t it?”

“I think so,” Pearl says. “I hope so.”

“I still can’t quite believe it,” Sapphire says, her knees tucked up to her chest. “You always think it’ll never happen to you, but then it does. Our friend got hit by a car.”

Ruby sighs. “I know. It’s so horrible.”

She takes another sip of her Pepsi; it’s gone flat, but she doesn’t care.

“But… he’ll get better, won’t he?” Amethyst says again.

Ruby nods. “I’m sure he will.”

 _I hope_ , she adds in her head.

\---

By the evening, everyone is getting very sleepy (and incredibly bored). But, thankfully, Greg’s dad comes back, grinning.

“He’s fine, girls,” he says. “And you all can see him now.”

“Yes!” Ruby says, and Amethyst punches the air. Sapphire and Pearl’s grins are a much more understated reaction.

And so Mr Universe leads them through the hospital. In one of the elevators, Sapphire grabs Ruby’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Pearl does the same to Rose, and Amethyst puts her arm around Sapphire.

Mr Universe smiles at the four of them. “You girls are great friends, spending all of this time at this place because of my son. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Mr U,” Amethyst says, smiling.

Ruby smiles. She never thought she would be friends with someone as silly as Greg, but they’re rather good friends by now. And of course she would worry about Greg; that’s what friends are for.

\---

Holding Sapphire’s hand, Ruby walks into Greg’s room. Well, it’s a two bed room, but Greg is currently the only one in here. He’s sat propped up in bed, and he smiles. But he looks dreadful: he has stitches in his bruised forehead, a cast on his left leg right up to his knee, and he’s hooked up to machines with wires and tubes trailing from his body. And he’s smiling. How can he be smiling in a time like this?

Rose is sat beside him, holding his hand. His mom is on his other side, holding his other hand.

“Hi, you lot,” Greg says, his voice slightly slurred. It must be the anaesthetic still in his system.

“Hello,” Pearl says.

Amethyst waves. “Hi, dude!”

“How’re you feeling?” Sapphire asks.

“Yeah, how are you, man?” Ruby says.

“I’m okay, I think,” Greg says. “Bit groggy from all the painkillers.”

“I bet you are,” Amethyst says, clearly remembering the time she was pumped full of painkillers last year when she broke her arm (an incident frequently referred to whenever Amethyst is clumsy).

“But… thanks for waiting up here for me,” he says. “I know it’s been ages.”

“Yeah, but that’s not important, is it?” Ruby says.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter to us,” Sapphire adds.

“Because, we care about you,” Pearl says, and that must mean a lot to them both; after all, Pearl and Greg weren’t on the best of terms last year when Greg started dating Rose, Pearl’s ex.

Greg grins. “You’ll make me cry in a minute.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Rose says, and she’s crying again.

And as they all talk to Greg, Ruby looks at Sapphire. For the first time since they heard about the accident, Sapphire is genuinely smiling. It’s so good to see her smiling again. and Ruby hugs Sapphire tightly and gives her a kiss, so glad that Sapphire is smiling and Greg is okay and, hopefully, things will be back to normal soon.


	25. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sapphire is worried and Ruby wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five, Support: Your OTP supporting each other through tough times. What are these tough times? How do they comfort each other? Is one more prone to being upset than the other?

“Are you okay, Saffy?” Ruby asks as they walk down the hall on the way to history class (to Ruby’s irritation, she and Sapphire both have history class at the same time, but they’re not in the same class).

Sapphire has seemed quite subdued all morning, and Ruby has to know why. After all, none of them have been quite right ever since Greg’s accident, but this seems different – talking about Greg’s accident makes most of them cry, but Sapphire hasn’t cried all day. In fact, she doesn’t seem upset at all; she seems… scared.

“Huh?” Sapphire says, turning her head. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

“I was just asking if you’re okay,” she says. “And… you are, aren’t you?”

Sapphire smiles weakly. “Um, yeah, I’m fine.”

Ruby must look worried, because Sapphire takes her hand and squeezes it.

“I really am fine, Ruby. You don’t need to worry about me.”

But she does.

\---

Ruby keeps a close eye on Sapphire for the rest of the day, wondering if she can work out what’s bothering her. But Sapphire doesn’t say anything that could possibly explain her oddly anxious behaviour.

At least until during lunch break, when they’re all sat around their usual table (including Greg, except he’s sat in his wheelchair with his cast propped up on a chair), and Sapphire mentions that her parents are working even later tonight. And, considering they get home at nine pm most nights, they must really be late this time. And when Sapphire’s voice quivers slightly as she says this, Ruby realises that this must be the problem.

But she doesn’t say anything in front of the others, waiting until she and Sapphire are left alone.

“Are you worried about your parents working real late?” she asks.

Sapphire flinches slightly, obviously amazed that Ruby has worked this out. Slowly, she nods her head.

“Oh, Saffy, why didn’t you say anything?” Ruby says, putting her arm around her.

Sapphire shrugs. “I don’t know. I suppose… I didn’t want people to think I’m pathetic.”

Ruby kisses her forehead. “Why would we think you’re pathetic?”

She sighs. “I don’t know. And I normally wouldn’t even be bothered, you see, because sometimes Mom and Dad don’t get home from work ‘til eleven or even midnight, but I’m usually okay with it. It’s just… we’ve had a power cut… and I’ll be alone in the house when it’s pitch black, with no TV or anything. And it just… kind of freaking me out.”

Ruby hugs her and rubs her back. “So that’s what’s been worrying you. You should’ve just said.”

Sapphire smiles weakly. “I know.”

She smiles back, firmly. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“You won’t have to stay home alone in the dark.”

Sapphire looks at her.

“Because you can come ‘round my house this evening,” Ruby says. “My parents won’t mind. And then you won’t have to be alone and scared.”

Sapphire blinks slowly, her eyes shining with barely suppressed tears. And then she hugs Ruby tightly and whispers, “Thank you, Ruby. You’re a wonderful girlfriend. Thank you so much,”

Ruby smiles. “No problem, Saffy.”


	26. Finishing Each Other’s Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone thinks Ruby and Sapphire are a cute couple. They find this rather embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Six, Finishing Each Other’s Sentences: Exactly what it sounds like. This could include your OTP doing other couple clichés, too. Bonus if they’re unaware of how cliché they’re being.

“You two are such a cute couple,” Amethyst says, leaning her chair back on its back two legs and swaying dangerously; Sapphire doesn’t want to be _that person_ , but she really thinks Amethyst might fall backwards and bang her head.

Sapphire glances at Ruby, and finds her girlfriend blushing. She blushes too, wishing everyone would stop looking at them.

“Oh shut up,” Ruby says, ducking her head. But a smile twitches across her face.

“No, I’m serious,” Amethyst insists. “You make a real cute couple.”

The conversation ends abruptly when Amethyst falls backwards off of her chair.

“Ow!” she screams.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, you two are always holding hands,” Greg says, leaning against Rose for support as he balances unsteadily on his crutches.

Sapphire looks down. Indeed, she and Ruby are holding hands, their fingers interlocked. She smiles and Ruby laughs.

“Yeah, I suppose we are,” she says.

“You’re almost never apart,” Pearl says. “It makes it easy to find one of you, because, ninety percent of the time, you’re together.”

“Do you ever forget you’re holding hands?” Amethyst asks.

“Yeah, we do,” Ruby says. “Actually, I just did.”

Sapphire giggles. “Me too.”

They share a kiss.

“See,” Amethyst says. “Cute couple.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Pearl seems to be a bit jealous of Ruby and Sapphire. At first, she didn’t understand why Pearl looked sad, her eyes flickering towards Rose really quickly as she watched Ruby and Sapphire hold hands and giggle and love each other, but Sapphire understands now.

Pearl used to date Rose. She loved her so much (she still does), but the relationship didn’t work out and they split up. And Pearl obviously sees her and Ruby interact, and sees the kind of relationship she wishes she still has.

And Sapphire really has no idea how she should feel about this.

 

* * *

 

In the cafeteria one day, Ruby and Sapphire are rather animated as they tell a story about what happened when Sapphire accompanied Ruby’s family to the zoo.

“And Jamie wasn’t really concentrating, on his phone, you know,” Ruby says, laughing at the memory. “And he was stood too close to the bars and this monkey—”

“Crept towards him and then stole his hat right off of his head!” Sapphire says, instantly finishing Ruby’s sentence.

And the others laugh, but Amethyst in particular has a silly look on her face. Just what have they done to make her do that?

 

* * *

 

“That story you and Ruby told at lunch was hilarious,” Amethyst says, walking down the hall with Sapphire on the way to the library.

Sapphire smiles. “Yeah, it was hilarious.”

“But you know what was even better? You two doing the couple ‘finishing each other’s sentences thing’!”

“Did we do that?”

“Yeah, and really easily too,” Amethyst says, grinning. “You two are really in synch. You’re not just a cute couple, you’re a pretty perfect couple.”

Sapphire blushes. “Stop it.”

“No, it’s true,” Amethyst says, putting her arm around her. “I’d love to have a relationship like yours one day.”


	27. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby celebrates her and Sapphire’s nine month anniversary, much to the amusement of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Seven, Memories: Your OTP reminiscing about how far they’ve come. They could be looking through photo albums or just cuddling and talking.

Ruby can’t believe it. Today’s the day that marks the nine month anniversary of her and Sapphire starting to date. They’ve been dating for nine whole months!

She’s never dated for anyone this long before (although, to be fair, she only dated three girls before Sapphire). Before she met Sapphire, her longest relationship was three months. But, to be fair, none of her previous girlfriends were anything like Sapphire.

She’s just so perfect. Ruby has never felt this way about someone before. It’s not that she just has a crush on Sapphire; she really, completely loves her. She didn’t realise it at the time, but it’s obvious now: she loves Sapphire so much, more than anyone else in the world.

\---                          

Sometimes, Ruby and Sapphire like to sit together and look through the albums of photos that Sapphire has posted on social media. Some are very recent (such as the selfies they took last week in the cafeteria; Sapphire’s phone got confiscated, but she said it was worth it), because she updates them almost daily, but some date right back to the start of their relationship.

And it’s so nice to look through all of these photos, to see the selfies Sapphire took in the first few days and weeks of their relationship. They look different in these pictures; Sapphire’s hair is shorter, Ruby’s hair is longer, and they are both lacking the signature items of jewellery they’ve bought each other as they’ve dated. But they look just as happy as they do in the more recent selfies. Of course they do. They always look so happy when they’re together.

\---

“Nine month anniversary!” Ruby says in a sing-song voice, wandering into the kitchen. Dad looks at her and laughs.

“And what are you so happy about, missy?” he says, smiling.

“Its nine months since me and Sapphire started dating,” she says, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.

Dad ruffles her hair. “Ah, so that’s why you’re so cheerful. You know, you’ve seemed so much happier these last nine months.”

“I know. I’ve felt happier too.”

“I’m so glad you two are happy together,” Dad says. He kisses her hair and she smiles, blushing.

“Thanks, Dad.”

\---

At school, Ruby walks up behind Sapphire and says, “Happy nine month anniversary!”

Sapphire jumps and turns around, smiling. She laughs and gives Ruby a kiss. “Happy nine month anniversary!”

“Honestly, you two,” Pearl says, wandering over. But she smiles fondly. “How many anniversaries are you going to have?”

“As many as they need, P,” Amethyst says, slinging her arm around Pearl’s shoulders.

Ruby blushes, wishing they would all just go away.

“I’m just so happy that we’re still dating,” she says, her face bright red.

Sapphire hugs her. “Aww, Ruby. I’m happy too.”

Amethyst makes a noise like someone throwing up. Ruby laughs and throws her gym kit at her.

“Ruby!” their teacher yells, walking into the classroom. “Don’t throw things!”

“Sorry, sir.”

“But, seriously,” Amethyst says, smiling. “It’s great that you two are still going strong.”

Ruby looks at Sapphire; her girlfriend’s smile is so beautiful. She gives Sapphire a kiss.

“Thanks, guys,” she says.


	28. The Power of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Sapphire help each other with their English homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Eight, The Power of Two: Your OTP accomplishing a goal that neither of them would’ve been capable of doing alone. The name of this prompt can be change if you’re using an OT3 or more for this challenge.

Ruby and Sapphire are both quite good at English, but there are a few areas they struggle with.

Sapphire is skilled at analysing texts and writing long essays about the books the school are making her read, but Ruby really struggles and constantly gets crap grades, exasperating their teacher.

On the other hand, Ruby excels at creative writing, crafting stories and poems from the prompts given in class, whereas Sapphire finds creative writing really difficult (Ruby knows she’s amazing at taking photos, but writing isn’t her creative outlet in the slightest), getting low grades whenever she does it.

So it isn’t that surprising that, but the end of every semester, they both get Bs and Cs on their report cards.

And while most people find their grades dropping when they start dating someone (they usually just get distracted by their new partner and neglect their school work), Ruby and Sapphire experience the opposite. When they start dating and spend a lot of time together in the library or at each other’s houses after school, they naturally start to do their homework together. And that means they end up helping the other when one of them finds it difficult.

And, to their teacher’s amusement, they start to churn out much better work in the areas they’re struggling with.

“Very impressive, Sapphire,” their teacher says one day, handing Sapphire back her homework assignment (a short story on the topic of ‘weather’; she decided to write about how beautiful the town looked last time it snowed).

Sapphire looks at her homework, and sees she has an A-.

When their teacher walks away, she grins at Ruby. “Thanks for the help.”

Ruby grins back and mouths, “You’re welcome.”

The next week, it’s Sapphire’s turn to help Ruby when their homework is to write an essay analysing chapter 23 of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ (a book Ruby quite likes but is now sick to death of due to constantly studying it). And they spend three hours in Ruby’s dining room, with Ruby wanting to bang her head against the table as Sapphire helps her plan her essay (and managing to eventually write her own in only half an hour).

So when it comes to getting their homework back, their teacher approaches Ruby this time with a smile on her face.

“Well done, Ruby,” she says. “Your first A.”

Ruby takes her essay and finds a red A written at the top. She grins.

As their teacher walks away, she leans across the gap between their desks and squeezes Sapphire’s arm. “Thanks, Saffy.”

Sapphire grins, blushing slightly. “No problem.”

\---

“Seriously? You’re improving each other’s grades? It’s usually the other way around,” Greg says, laughing.

Everyone has just received their latest report cards, and Ruby and Sapphire both have an A in English.

“He’s got a point,” Rose says, her arm around her boyfriend’s shoulders. “Most people find their grades slacking when they start dating. But you’re the other way around.”

“I know,” Sapphire says, grinning at Ruby – who immediately starts blushing. “I guess we just work well together.”

“We work perfect together,” Ruby whispers, giving her a kiss.


	29. “I love you”s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby reminisces about the time she and Sapphire told each other they love them for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Nine, “I love you”s: Your OTP saying they love each other for the first time. When was this? What context was it in? What did it feel like for them?

“When did you two first tell each other you love them?” Greg asks one day, his voice slightly slurred (he went to the hospital this morning to have some stitches removed, and the painkillers they gave him are still making him groggy).

Ruby glances at Sapphire, who smiles.

“Should you tell him, or do you want me to?” Ruby asks.

“No, you tell him,” Sapphire says, squeezing her hand. “You’re so good at telling stories.”

And so Ruby grins and begins to tell Greg the story of one of her favourite moments in their entire relationship…

_They first said those three amazing words (I love you) several months ago, four months into their relationship. But it wasn’t a big deceleration of love like it is for some couples; it just kind of happened by accident._

_Like most evenings, Ruby and Sapphire were on the phone. Ruby lay on her back on her bed, staring up at the solar system picture her parents painted on the ceiling years and years ago, as she talked to her girlfriend._

_“I still can’t believe she did that!” Sapphire said, still giggling._

_“Trust me, I’ve known her for years and it’s entirely in character,” Ruby said, grinning._

_That morning, Amethyst got into a fight. A girl called her fat (as well as a plethora of swearwords), and Amethyst laughed and then punched her around the face. Everyone separated them after that, but Ruby knew Amethyst would’ve happily had a proper fist fight with the girl, who she was still swearing at. Understandably, Amethyst got three weeks detention._

_But she was taking the whole thing rather well, laughing and joking about it. And her friends found this incredibly funny. Which explained why Sapphire was still giggling several hours later._

_“I know, but I didn’t think she’d actually punch her,” Sapphire said. She tried her best to stop laughing. “Now, in other news…”_

_Already in a silly mood, the sound of Sapphire expertly mimicking a news reporter was enough to make Ruby burst out laughing. She giggled and giggled, and only laughed harder when Jamie stuck his head into the room and said, “Shut up, sis!”_

_And through her near-hysterical giggles, so amused by her wonderfully silly girlfriend making her laugh, Ruby spluttered out, “I love you so much.”_

_And then she heard Sapphire gasp, her laughter suddenly gone. “You… you love me?”_

_Ruby stopped laughing so quickly it would be funny in another situation. Did she really just say that? She told Sapphire she loved her._

_“Um…” she said, blushing._

_“Don’t get embarrassed, Ruby,” Sapphire said softly, and Ruby wondered how she knew she was blushing. “I just can’t… you love me?”_

_“O-Of course I love you, Saffy,” Ruby said, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. “I’ve just never… I’ve never said it before. Do… you love me?”_

_“Oh, Ruby, of course I do,” Sapphire said. “I love you. I can’t believe we’ve never said this before.”_

_Ruby chuckled weakly. “Me neither. But… I really do love you, Sapphire.”_

_“I know you do,” Sapphire said. “And I love you too.”_


	30. Different Ways of Saying “I love you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Sapphire have nonverbal ways of showing that they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty, Different Ways of Saying “I love you”: What sorts of things does your OTP say and do for each other to show that they love each other? How do they indirectly show their love?

As important as those three words (I love you) are to Ruby, she knows there are loads of other ways of showing your love for someone without actually saying these words. And she knows that she and Sapphire are pretty good at showing their love for each other in all sorts of ways.

Such as the way Ruby likes to walk up to Sapphire and hug her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder and leaning forwards to kiss Sapphire’s jaw. And how Sapphire turns around and laughs, before pulling Ruby into a proper hug, kissing her on the cheek.

Or how Sapphire likes to make collages of her favourite photos of the pair of them, outlining the pictures with heart shaped frames, and then sends them to Ruby over social media. And Ruby always grins as she looks at the selfies or her and Sapphire, remembering the moments captured by these photos and reliving the happiness all over again.

Or maybe how Ruby likes to find silly memes on the internet, changes them with her limited photoshop skills to reference an in-joke between her and Sapphire, and then sends them to Sapphire. And Sapphire will look at the memes and then send Ruby messages with lots of laughing emojis, saying things like, “You’re so funny, Ruby!”

Or how they hold each other’s hands almost all the time, when they are happy or worried or just want to be together. And if they aren’t walking along, swinging their clasped hands, they’re sat side by side, holding hands with their fingers interlocked. And if one of them is scared or upset, the other will always reach out and give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Or how they buy each other presents for relatively small milestones in their relationship, and their gifts are always personal and full of love and if the gifts are homemade rather than bought, so much effort has been put into them to make them the perfect presents ever. And Ruby keeps every single one of the presents from Sapphire, treasuring them and keeping them safe in a frame on the wall or in a box carefully stored under her bed. And from when she visits Sapphire and goes into her bedroom, the sight of the presents from Ruby dotted around her bedroom shows Ruby that Sapphire keeps and treasures hers too.

Or how they lean their foreheads together when the hug sometimes, and it’s such a soft, caring gesture, and Ruby feels like she could hug Sapphire like this forever.

But, of course, they do say “I love you” a lot. In fact, they say it all the time. And, in Ruby’s opinion, the best way to show her love for Sapphire is to do one of these things and say the words at the same time.

Like when they are heading home from school and they’re not going to see each other for the rest of the day, so Ruby hugs Sapphire tightly, leaning their foreheads together as she whispers, “I love you, Saffy.”

And she can almost hear the smile in Sapphire’s voice as she says, “I love you too.”


End file.
